My Heterochromatic Eyed Lover
by Mouth Sealed
Summary: Kagami scores very bad at school and he has to join the Student Council for extra credits. The thought of doing chores for the tyrant President has never crossed his mind before, but fate gives him just that! Will Kagami be able to finish the three-month slave-like service for the Student Council? Will he also be able to see through the tough mask of Akashi's, the President?
1. Welcome to the Student Council, Kagami!

'_Damn it…_' the young man whose height barely reached 200 cm yowled in annoyance as he shoved the broom that was inside his hold a few seconds ago down the ceramic tiles.

"To Hell with that midget President," his baritone voice could only be heard by himself.

Taiga Kagami, a first year student of the most prominent senior high school in Japan, was forced to clean the whole library as told by the Student Council President, Seijūrō Akashi. This was all because Kagami caught sleeping during classes way too often and he was reprimanded by his homeroom teacher to join the Student Council to earn some more credits.

Initially he thought he would be given a lot of paperwork like common Student Council members did, but piles and piles of labor works were thrown onto him instead. Today's of cleaning the library wasn't the worst: Once he was forced to clean the Science Club's rabbit cages, complete with the rabbits' poops and vomits.

And cleaning the Judo Club's changing room. It was well-known that the members of Basketball Club and Judo Club were never in good terms. Knowing that Kagami, a Basketball Club member was in charge to clean their changing room on that particular day, the Judo Club members put moldy foods and stinky clothes all over the room.

And…

Whatever.

The one who was responsible in his newly-found living Hell was no other than the President himself, Akashi. It took days for Kagami to realize it, but apparently he made a really bad impression during their first meeting.

* * *

**:: SOME DAYS AGO**

"So, Akashi-kun, please take care of this Kagami-kun here," Kagami's homeroom teacher said while beaming with smile, his hand pointing Kagami who was standing right beside him.

They were at the Student Council room, just the three of them, where the redhead President was sitting on one of the chairs, a mountain of files was neatly placed on the table in front of him.

Kagami watched as Akashi closed a file in his hands and turned his sight to them. Kagami didn't know if it was a new trend in Japan to wear different colors of contact lenses or if those were the real deal, but Akashi's eyes were clearly different each other. But it was very noticeable that those eyes were glinting mysteriously.

"I understand." Akashi nodded his head. His voice wasn't as low as Kagami had expected. Not to mention his petite body. Kagami knew a certain someone with sky blue hair who was shorter than this redhead, but Akashi's body was surely more slender and thinner than Kuroko's.

It was almost like looking at a girl.

Akashi noticed that he was being stared down at by Kagami, and he twitched his eyes in disgust.

"So, I see you two are going well!" the homeroom teacher who was oblivious of the upcoming storm was smiling widely. "Akashi-kun, I want you to guide Kagami-kun for three months. He's lacking in credits because of his poor grades and performance. Feel free to ask him for a hand or two!

"Now, if you'll excuse me! I have a lot of things to do!" the homeroom teacher said before patting Kagami's shoulder and got out of the room, the sound of the door sliding was painfully loud with the closed mouths of Kagami's and Akashi's.

"It's disrespectful to look down on me," Akashi finally said, breaking the deafening silence.

"What's with that snobby attitude, huh?" Kagami replied, exploiting his height even more.

"When I say, 'don't do this', you're supposed to obey it. No one goes against me," Akashi stood up and faced Kagami straightly.

Now that he was standing right in front of him, Kagami realized that Akashi was indeed, _short_. And his slenderness wasn't helping at all. If only this man's expression wasn't as arrogant as this, he would be cute. Kind of.

"So what's my first task? Buy a carton of milk for you?" Kagami snickered while looking down at Akashi.

Instead of replying, Akashi kept his mouth shut and placed his hand right on Kagami's shoulder, and with one light push, he put Kagami down, forcing the tall man to sit on one of the chairs that circled the big table in the middle of the room.

'_W—what!?_' Kagami widened his eyes in shock. '_No, it wasn't a strong push. No, it was definitely not! What's with this creepy President!?_' Kagami clenched his teeth when Akashi blocked his sight with his slim body, pinning him down.

"Not so tall anymore, aren't you," Akashi gave a thin smirk.

"You!" Kagami tried to shove Akashi down but his hand was caught agilely with Akashi's pale one, and again, it wasn't about the strength: There was something else that kept Kagami frozen in place.

"It's troublesome to have a useless person like you trying to help me with the Student Council duties," Akashi said, his voice was barely above a whisper. "Thus, instead of handing you these files, I'd rather have you cleaning the school grounds."

"What!? I'm not here to be a fucking janitor!" Kagami yelled.

"But I thought that teacher sent you here to do what I told you to?" Akashi smiled.

"Che!" Kagami looked away, irritated.

"For your first task, I want you to clean the school gym. Report back to me once you're done. I'll be staying here until 5PM."

"Huuuh!? Are you telling me to clean that big-ass court in an hour!? And I've just finished with my basketball training!" Kagami beamed in anger.

"It's not my fault that you were practicing overtime." Akashi shrugged. "Now, get out of my sight," he finally peeled himself off of Kagami and returned back to his seat, letting himself drowned in the piles of work.

Kagami watched in disbelief at the oh-so-mighty President. It seemed like going against him would only bring more despair to him so Kagami decided to give up and head straight to the gym.

* * *

"Kagami-kun, you don't look really good."

"**HOLY—CHE, DAMN YOU, KUROKO! **Don't just appear out of nowhere!" Kagami jumped in shock.

"But I was here the whole time…" Kuroko knotted his eyebrows in confusion. It has been weeks since the first years started their first semester in this school and he and Kagami have been friends since Day 1, but it seemed Kagami hasn't gotten used to his lack of presence yet.

Kuroko munched on his sandwich as he looked down to the school grounds, still decorated with cherry blossom petals. It was still Spring, after all. He then looked at Kagami whose desk was right in front of his.

"Did Akashi-kun give you a hard time?"

"No, he didn't. He gave me candies," Kagami sighed.

"**NO, OF COURSE HE DID! HE FORCED ME TO CLEAN THE FUCKING SCHOOL GYM, THE FUCKING JUDO CLUB'S CHANGING ROOM, THE FUCKING RABBITS' CAGES, THE FUCKING… **Fuck!" Kagami yelled in anger, and now he was a panting mess. "What's with you and your friends from Teikō, anyway!? You're a handful of weird heads!"

"But, everyone listens to Akashi-kun," Kuroko said, unperturbed by Kagami's previous rage of wrath. "He gives the best words."

"It's weird enough that he could become the President even though he's a first-year! This school is so fucked up," Kagami groaned. "It's heavenly that he's in the different classroom. By the way, hey, Kuroko, do you have some more?"

Kuroko stopped munching on his sandwich. "No."

"Che! Not you, too!" Kagami ran a hand through his red and black strands of hair. "Why does everything and everyone piss me off lately!?"

Although he wasn't particularly paying attention to Akashi's whereabouts before, ever since their first meeting, Kagami suddenly became a spy for Akashi's presence just so that he didn't have to bump into him.

Just like now, the same day afterschool, when Kagami's eyes found that petite body a hundred meters before him, he suddenly turned away. Whether Akashi realized that he was being avoided or not, it was his problem.

"Aren't you being too obvious?" Kagami bumped into Aomine at the shoe lockers area.

"Do I look like I care? What if he made up new painful chores when we walked past each other at a hallway?" Kagami replied curtly.

"That's unlikely. He'd probably ignore you." Aomine yawned. He put his indoors shoes into the locker and took out his own shoes. "You comin' to the practice today? Or does Cinderella have to wipe down the kitchen today?"

"Go die," Kagami shot back. "Shit! He's coming!" Kagami hurriedly ran away.

Aomine laughed as he watched Kagami running away like he was being chased down by a wave of Tsunami. He tied his shoes and smiled after closing his own shoes locker.

"Tetsu, wanna grab some grub at the canteen before practice?" he said to Kuroko who was standing discreetly right beside him.

"Okay," Kuroko nodded. '_It seems like… Kagami-kun didn't realize I was here all along…That hurts a bit._'

"Now, now, cheer up, will ya?" Aomine ruffled Kuroko's hair. "At least he didn't think you were a ghost like I did."

"That hurt, too, Aomine-kun." Kuroko said with a pan-face.


	2. Strange Thoughts, Go Away

A few days later, when Kagami finally finished cleaning the Art Club room, he peeked to the clock on the wall across of him.

"Already 5:30?" he sighed tiredly. "I wonder if he's still at the Student Council room…" he mumbled to himself as he picked his bag and walked outside the room, locking it before walking through the empty hallway.

The hallway was colored beautifully with golden hue from the twilight sun. It was peacefully quiet there; no one else was standing there except Kagami. The young man wiped the sweat that trickled down his neck while looking at the orange sky, watching as a pack of ravens spread their wings on the sky.

Kagami finally reached the door to the Student Council room, and has already prepared himself for another mental torture from the sharp tongue of the President.

"I'm sorry I'm late—" he slid the door open, but no one was inside. The table was clean with nothing on it, and the chairs have already placed neatly, circling the table.

"Guess he already went home," Kagami shrugged expressionlessly. He wondered if he could use the gym to practice. He wasn't able to practice fulltime lately thanks to the damned menial works given by Akashi. That reminded him of Akashi making it compulsory for him to report back every single day. If Kagami was him, he would surely just shrug it off and went home instead of waiting for some random stranger.

Wait, did he just think that Akashi was waiting until 5PM every single day just to wait for him?

Kagami groaned while swiping off imaginary thoughts around his hand.

'_He's driving me crazy. No, I'm not one of those weird people._'

He headed to the gym court and as he reached further, he could hear indistinctive sound of ball bouncing off the wooden floor.

Slowly he opened the door and his eyes widened in surprise as his eyes found Akashi's figure in the middle of the court, practicing basketball by himself.

'_He's practicing alone?'_ Kagami squinted his eyes to get a more thorough look.

Akashi was heavily panting as kept dribbling the ball, trying to keep and constant rhyme to strengthen yet evening out the pace. He threw the ball which smoothly got into the basket, and swiftly picked the ball to land in another goal when he heard his name being called from across the court.

The redhead turned his body and found Kagami walking slowly toward him, a grin on his face.

"It's cool that you keep training despite being busy with the Student Council and the mandatory trainings," Kagami chuckled. He always respected those who put hard work on something they loved. Well, assuming that Akashi loved basketball.

"You're late half an hour." Akashi replied, still catching his breath.

"Well, my bad. Blame the Art Club members for being so untidy, though."

"I'll double your tasks tomorrow as a penalty."

Kagami cringed. "You're sick.

"Anyway, why are you practicing alone? I'm sure there are some who are willing to practice overtime." Kagami continued as he watched Akashi resumed his practice.

"Staying at the school on Fridays after sunset is actually unheard of," Akashi replied shortly. "And I find it more comfortable practicing by myself."

"Hm," Kagami nodded absent-mindedly. "Hey, wanna go sparring with me?"

"No."

"WHAT!? You didn't even think about it for a second!" Kagami yelled angrily. "What's wrong with you!? Pulling crazy shit on me, making me do menial works...!"

"Watch your mouth, Taiga Kagami. You have no authority to yell at me." Akashi glared at Kagami, his eyes showed restrained anger.

"I do acknowledge your ability, but I have no interest in playing around with you."

"Che." Kagami snapped his tongue. "Well, I can at least watch, right? I've never seen you play before," he then walked away and sit on one of the seats, and raised his hands in defeat. "Okay? I'm sitting right here. Just think of me as a dead cactus or something."

Akashi smiled thinly.

Kagami found that thin smile somewhat endearing.

Wait, _what?_ WHAT!? **OF COURSE NOT!**

Kagami shook his head despite himself and continued on watching Akashi played.

Yes, that was must be it. His head was getting dizzy because the thinner that spilled all over the Art Club room before. There was no way in Hell he could ever find this snobby President 'endearing'. No.

* * *

In the end, he only could sink half of Akashi's play inside his brain because some useless thoughts about how slim Akashi's body was and how his skin glinted beautifully because of the sweat kept blocking his clear mind like a persistent fog. It was when Akashi threw the ball right on his face that he realized that he has been zoning out for a long time.

"Don't look at me like you're about to eat me up."

"E—eat you up!?" the sudden image of him biting off a patch of skin on Akashi's neck appeared and he couldn't help but burst out a loud cough to make it disappear.

'_WHAT THE FUCK, BRAIN!? Since when you've become this pervert!?_' Kagami struggled with himself as he clawed his own temples angrily.

'_But it's his fault! It's his fault for forcing me to see him every day! Him and his damned pretty face! And body!_'

"Uuuurghhhh!" Kagami groaned.

"…Are you okay." Akashi knotted his eyebrows, confused and a bit disgusted.

"That's it! I don't want to see you anymore!" Kagami finally snapped. "EVER!"

Then without saying another word, he ran off just like that, leaving the Student Council President standing alone in the empty gym.

Akashi was still standing there like a stone for a split second before finally blinked his eyes. "What's with him…"

* * *

**:: THREE DAYS LATER**

"Please, Sensei! I promise I'll study hard! Just don't force me to work for the Student Council anymore!" Kagami bowed deeply toward his homeroom teacher, begging for mercy.

"Why? But I heard from Akashi-kun that you're doing well," the homeroom teacher smiled.

'_Of course I can't tell Sensei that I've been having weird and… porn-like imagination about him!_' Kagami bit his lips a little bit too hard. '_I've been living in the United States for years, meeting lots of girls with sexy bodies, but why in the world I have to end up lusting over a snotty President who has muscles and is flat-chested!?_'

"…Actually I've been pushing myself too much for the duties," Kagami reasoned. "Besides, if I were to raise my scores, shouldn't I take the extra classes instead? Or I can call a home-tutor!"

"Well, that's…" the homeroom teacher fixed his black-framed glasses. "But I've said to Akashi-kun that you'll be under his care for three months, and you're barely on your second week."

"Doesn't he find me troublesome? He must've been thinking that I'm an annoyance! Right?" Kagami begged some more. "I can't do any paperwork so he's just making stuffs up for me!"

"Please, Sensei! Please consider it!" Kagami bowed deeply.

"I'll talk to Akashi-kun later. But at least you have to come see him today like usual."

"Thank you!" Kagami sighed in relief. Finally!

* * *

'_Finally my ass…_' Kagami grunted as he put his head on the table of the Student Council room, complete with Akashi sitting beside him, his hand busy making notes on the files Kagami didn't know what the heck those were.

Kagami tried to calm his beating heart down. '_It's no good… He's right beside me and there's no other noise except the sound of his pen… I can clearly hear him breathing… No… No…_

'_This is just puberty. After all, I'm a healthy 16-year-old male. It's not like I purposefully doing this… It's not—_'

"I heard from your homeroom teacher that you want to quit," Akashi's voice almost killed Kagami from a heart-attack.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Kagami stuttered. "I'm no use here anyway."

There was no reply from Akashi, so Kagami took a peek from the corner of his eyes, curious of what expression was drawn on the redhead's face.

Figures. Just another expressionless face.

Akashi finally gave a reply, "Really? But I find you quite useful."

"No, there are janitors everywhere to clean the school."

"…I find having you here with me lifts my mood."

Kagami froze. He swallowed a lump that has been stuffing his throat and looked at Akashi, whose eyes were still settled on the files in his hands, the pen inside his grip was still moving smoothly without pausing.

"If you don't want to do the menial works, does that mean you want to help me with these?" Akashi asked, gesturing to the files on the table.

"That's…" Kagami looked away. "That's not the point."

"Then what is it?"

"I… I just feel… uncomfortable… staying with you… alone… like this…" Kagami whispered unintentionally because he felt like he has lost his voice.

For once Akashi finally dropped his pen and looked straight into Kagami's eyes, his heterochromatic eyes looked enigmatic.

"Uncomfortable?"

"I didn't mean that you're annoying—no, wait. You _are_ annoying, but… lately I've been thinking strange stuffs. Y'know, that kind of stuffs youngsters usually think of? Heheh," Kagami let out a very awkward chuckle.

"What are these 'stuffs' you're talking about?"

"Y'know, about," Kagami coughed. "You."

"…_Me?_"

"Well, anyway, it's getting late and if you don't have any other things to order me to do, I'm heading back home," Kagami waved his hand dismissively before taking his bag and stood up to leave, but Akashi was way faster—his hand has already grabbed Kagami's hand.

Kagami couldn't help but blushed when he realized that their fingers were tangled together.

"No one walks away in the middle of a conversation with me," Akashi said sternly. "What do you mean by having thoughts about me? Are you saying you've been ill-thinking about me?"

"No! No, I didn't," Kagami quickly denied. But then he remembered having to explain that he practically had imaginary sex with Akashi was way harder, so he coughed for the second time today, and said, "No, rephrase. Yes, actually I've been thinking of awful things about you! There, I said it!"

"Do you hate me?" Kagami swore Akashi's eyes have never been this piercing.

But before Kagami could shot back a reply, Akashi has already loosened his hold of Kagami's hand. "Fine. You don't need to come here anymore."

"Hey—" Kagami felt something was wrong with Akashi's face just now.

"Get out." Akashi looked away.

Kagami moved his mouth, trying to say something, anything, but he couldn't, so he finally gave up and walked out of the room, stopping before the doorway.

"I'm sorry. What I said before… It's not how I really feel…" he looked back, looking at the redhead whose back was facing him, but Akashi ignored him completely.

"Goodbye."


	3. The Hungry Tiger

For the following days, Kagami tried a little too hard to act as if nothing happened between him and Akashi. He braved himself to walk coolly around the school, passing Akashi's classroom with tough face.

Akashi, too, ignored him completely whenever they bumped into each other. Such response hurt Kagami a bit—despite the fact that he was ignoring the redhead as well—when Akashi simply looked away when their eyes met coincidentally.

It was one day when Teppei Kiyoshi, Kagami's senior and a member of Basketball Club from Team Seirin, approached him during a basketball practice.

"Hey, how is it going?" he patted Kagami's head and messed up the hair.

"Just fine," Kagami groaned when he was treated like a child, but stayed still, wiping his sweat with a towel.

"You know, Reo-kun from Team Rakuzan said that his team is having a little bit of hard time lately," Kiyoshi said before making himself comfortable by sitting beside Kagami and exhaled deeply.

"Team Rakuzan?" Kagami echoed. '_Isn't that the team Akashi belongs to?_'

"Yeah. Their captain, Akashi-kun, is a bit grumpy lately. Reo-kun said he even said something like, 'If you get in my way, I'll kill you', and more scary stuffs like that. Even in the Student Council meetings, he's being more fickle than ever." Kiyoshi nodded to himself. "Hey, aren't you working for the Student Council for extra credits? Are you okay?"

"Nah. I quit a week ago," Kagami shook his head. "Maybe he's angry lately because of me."

"You?"

Kagami blushed embarrassedly before coughing to clear his throat. "I said I hate him."

Kiyoshi stayed silent for a moment. "That's… common, isn't it? For an arrogant person like him, he must've known not everyone fancies him."

Kagami scratched his head in confusion. "Now that you mentioned it, that's kinda true."

He suddenly cheered up. "That's right! He's not angry with me—heck, who cares if he's angry with me? He's nobody and if I didn't work for the Student Council, I would never know he even exists. That's how insignificant he is to me! HAHAHAHAHA!" Kagami laughed out loud before punching Kiyoshi's shoulder. "Thanks, Man. I owe you one!"

"…Did I say something cool?" replied Kiyoshi, but his face brightened from the compliment.

* * *

Because of Kiyoshi's words, Kagami started walking around with confidence like he used to before he knew Akashi. So what if he hated him? So what he bumped into him? Akashi could just suck it up and probably drink some milk so that he could stop whining about shitty stuffs like 'don't look down on me'!

Kagami snickered when the petite figure he has been avoiding and waiting on the same time appeared from inside his own classroom. As always Akashi acted as if Kagami was just another blow of wind in the middle of May, but right now that wind purposefully stopped in front of him, creating a tall, enormous shadow that blocked his sight.

Akashi looked up, his eyes were as cold as ever.

"Not even a nice 'hi' for me?" Kagami grinned confidently.

"…What do you want?"

"I've been thinking if Akashi the Student Council President is lumping his stress to others and makes everyone around him scared."

Akashi didn't gave back a reply, however he pulled the collar of Kagami's shirt and pushed him down in a similar way as he did on the day they first met.

"Ouch!" Kagami cringed in pain.

He didn't even realize that everyone at the hallway has already stopped to watch, making indistinctive noises.

"_Whoa. That's the President, right?_"

"_So it's true that the President is in a very bad mood lately._"

"_Is he the one who made him angry?_"

Soon Kagami realized that they were being surrounded by people and his position was very humiliating, and Akashi crossing his arms on his chest with his trademark supreme look wasn't helping at all.

"Che!" Kagami stood up and loosened his body.

"Don't mess with me, you bastard!" Kagami yelled in anger. He raised his arm as if about to launch a punch, but instead he grabbed Akashi's hand, catching the redhead off-guard.

Kagami dragged Akashi along the hallway, making his way in the middle of the crowd.

Akashi has to come with him, whether he liked it or not. Why was this midget so hard to understand!?

"Let go of my hand this instant, Taiga Kagami!" Akashi tried to fight back but Kagami was way too strong.

"No, I'm not!"

* * *

Soon they arrived at the school's rooftop. Kagami locked the door and trapped Akashi between his arms and the fence, making it nearly impossible for Akashi to run away.

"I don't know a shit about you! But what I know is that I've gotten weird after hanging out with you for weeks!" Kagami yelled angrily, looking down at Akashi. As long as he was holding both of Akashi's hands, he wouldn't be able to pull that crazy shit ever again!

"Just so you know, this is so embarrassing to say and I'd rather not say it, but I can't clear my mind if I don't," Kagami paused for some seconds to gather his courage and some dignity. "But you've been constantly appearing in my mind! And my dreams, too! Do you have some kind of telepathy or mind-control shit like that?"

Akashi glared at Kagami, his eyes full of poison and daggers. "I'll kill you once I get the control over my hands."

"In your dreams!" Kagami scoffed. "In my imagination, you're always… er—always…!" Kagami stuttered. There was no way he could say it!

'_No, but I have to say it! Having him inside my arms is a one in a million chance! Wait—why does that 'having him inside my arms' sound so dirty!? Uuurgh!'_ Kagami groaned heavily.

"**WE ALWAYS HAVE SEX IN MY IMAGINATIONS, DAMMIT!**" Kagami finally snapped.

Akashi blinked once. Twice. Thrice.

"In my imaginations you always show a lot of skin, and your skin looks so delicious, and your eyes are looking at me like a cute puppy, and—" Kagami blabbered it all and finally a drop of blood fell from his nostril.

"I mean, you clearly have the same thing as mine and your chest is flat and your voice is nothing like a girl's, so there's no way I would fall for you, right!?" Kagami wiped his nosebleed and continued on prattling.

"You're crazy…" Akashi looked away.

It was a wrong move, unfortunately, because as he turned his head he unconsciously showed the crane of his neck and that made Kagami even more excited. Kagami couldn't do anything but to breathe from his mouth since his nose was practically clogged up and each breath grew heavier and heavier.

'_This is not good… I'm getting turned on…_' Kagami warned himself inwardly.

'_But that skin _does _look so yummy… And his face… Is he flustered?_'

Before too long, hypnotized by lust, Kagami lowered his head and bit a patch of skin on the crane of Akashi's neck, curious of how delicious it would taste.

Akashi widened his eyes in shock and struggled harder, but the tiger inside Kagami has awoken and there was no way to stop him.

"Let go! You bastard—_Nn!_" Akashi curled his toes when Kagami licked his left earlobe and nibbled on it.

'_This is bad… He really is delicious…_' Kagami panted and kept sucking on Akashi's skin, tasting the pale skin that tasted a bit salty due to sweat. '_He must've been practicing his ass off just like that day… Damn, why does he smell so good?_'

Akashi tried to hide his face. He knew he must've looked like an ugly, panting mess right now. But he couldn't do anything to cover his embarrassing state because Kagami kept holding his hands tightly.

'_It will definitely leave marks… If he keeps sucking so hardly like this…_' Akashi murmured to himself. He hated to admit it but he was starting to feel good, with Kagami feeling up his sensitive spots he has never known before.

After Kagami kissed Akashi's jaws, tracing the lines with his tongue, he finally pulled out, and looked at how disheveled Akashi has become. That smug face was no longer there; instead a rather cute half-aroused expression was decorating that face Kagami never knew was actually really beautiful. Not to mention the redhead's chest that moved as he breathed…

If they weren't in school, Kagami would've really eaten him up already.

"Stop it… _Ah…_" Akashi whispered between his heavy breaths.

Kagami didn't listen to him; instead he took Akashi by his jaws and pulled the pale man into a kiss, feeling those soft lips with his own. Kagami licked into the mouth as if asking for permission, which was waveringly granted by Akashi.

When Akashi finally opened his mouth, Kagami licked the hot cavern with his tongue, feeling the wet surface before knotting their tongues together, making the kiss even more intense.

It was the school bell that placed him back into the real world, away from the arousing euphoria, which made Kagami pulled back for the last time and widened his eyes in surprise.

"Shit…" Kagami wiped his mouth in panic. What was he doing just now!?

"Shit, oh, _shit…_" Kagami let go of Akashi's hands and teetered around, not knowing what to do.

"I'm—I'm sorry… Please, forget what just happened." Kagami wiped his face, trying to clear his head.

For God's sake, he almost raped Akashi!

"I'm sorry… I—I'll be going, then…" Kagami scratched his head and ran away from Akashi, leaving the President alone by himself, with duplicates of hickey decorating his neck.


	4. The New Agreement

It seemed like what happened on the rooftop yesterday has finally taking its toll on Kagami. He has never been this absent-minded ever in his lifetime. He has been zoning out lately, not listening to the lectures in classes, and even during basketball practice, when Kuroko threw his wristband straight to Kagami's face, the latter was just staying still like a stone.

"He's no different than a walking dead…" said Kise, a member from Team Kaijō, when he came to Team Seirin's practice exclusively to see the so-called 'Kagazombie'. "You guys sure you don't know what made him like this?"

"I don't know." Kuroko replied with his usual pan-face.

"By the way, have you noticed that Akashicchi is strange lately, too?" Kise finally sat down on one of the benches; a mischievous smile was decorating his face because the current state of Kagami was beyond hilarious. "He's been very silent lately. Ah, and a member of Student Council said they saw a hickey on his neck!"

"That's… impossible," Kuroko tried to imagine Akashi with a hickey… That was already beyond possibility. How someone even dared enough to pin Akashi down and bit him was like hoping that a horse would eat a dinosaur: Impossible.

"Or maybe it was Kagamicchi who gave the hickey!"

"**PFFFFFFFFFFTTTTT!**" a loud snort came from Kagami, who—despite didn't look like one—apparently was listening all along.

Kise's eyes doubled its size comically. "Wait. Wait, wait, wait. Whoa. So it's true!?"

"**NO WAY IN HELL!**" Kagami yelled furiously, but despite his wild roar, his cheeks reddened to the color of a tomato.

"Hahah. Of course not, right?" Kise laughed awkwardly. He swore to himself he saw Kagami blushing, but the idea of Kagami going out with Akashi was as crazy as Momoi getting a breast-flattening surgery. "It's Akashicchi we're talking about! Maybe that's not a hickey, maybe he bruised his neck during practice, who knows?"

'_I'm saved…_' Kagami hold his chest in relief.

"Kagami-kun! Is Kagami-kun here?" a girl's voice was heard from across the gym.

"Ah," Kagami replied.

"Akashi-kun from the Student Council wants you to see him after your practice," said the girl.

"WHAT!? NO!" Kagami jumped in shock. "I don't want to! Never!"

"Um," the girl then looked at a piece of paper that she has been holding. "But he wrote, 'He definitely will reject. If that happens, tell him that he will be forced to quit Basketball Club because I'll nullify the credits he received for servicing the Student Council for 11 days'. Whoa."

Kagami's legs suddenly felt like turning into a mush.

"Isn't it mandatory to keep our grades good to be in the Basketball Club, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko chirped in, which Kagami quickly shot back a 'shut the hell up' angrily.

"Urgh…" Kagami groaned. "There's no way all those slave-like works I've done will come to nothing! That bastard!"

Kagami inhaled and exhaled deeply. '_It's gonna be alright. He's just Akashi, he can't do any more harm than this. Okay. Relax. You've got it. It's going._'

* * *

In the end, Kagami extended his usual practice time for about an hour and half. Akashi said to come after practice, anyway; he didn't designate the time. There, he was practicing all the time, and now he has just finished.

Kagami curled all his fingers into fists and tried to extend a few more seconds by the reading the plank on top of the door that read 'Student Council'.

"You can't run away anymore…" Kagami said to himself.

He opened the door, about to burst in to just get this over with, when what he saw was really unexpected.

There, the slender body he has gotten familiar with lately was sitting on one of the chairs, his arms curled on the table, tucking his head in between. The mighty Student Council President looked so vulnerable, sleeping so soundly.

'_Did he seriously wait for an hour for me? Should I wake him up?_' Kagami scratched his head. He walked on his tiptoes closer to the redhead. After all, it was the ever snobby Akashi that was in front of him, sleeping like a child! Of course he would be curious to see his sleeping face.

'_Yeah, I'm just gonna take a peek of his sleeping face and I'll go straight home,_' Kagami nodded to himself.

He blushed despite himself when there was indeed, one of the hickeys visible on Akashi's neck. It wasn't bright red like when it was just created, but rather, purple. He knew too well if he pulled the collar of his shirt a bit, there would be more hickeys underneath.

'_Oh, shit. Calm down, for God's sake!'_ Kagami shook his head, trying to get rid of the sultry images of Akashi.

It was then, when he got a closer look of Akashi's face, he realized that Akashi was indeed, very attractive. He knew from hearsays that he's got a lot of admirers despite being extremely cocky. He never really paid attention to how long his eyelashes were (though no one could ever beat Midorima's), how his the pale color of his skin turned nicely into dark pink when it reached his lips.

His lips.

He just kissed those lips yesterday.

With cheeks in a color of red, Kagami leaned in, reaching for those pair of lips that made his heart beating like crazy the day before. He felt those lips stayed still this time, unlike yesterday's when Akashi struggled to get away.

'_He's… too cute…_' Kagami said to himself as he closed his eyes to feel more of the feathery kiss.

"You're indeed, a pervert." Kagami jumped and fell on the floor when those lips moved.

"You're not really sleeping, aren't you!?" Kagami berated angrily to hide his embarrassment.

"No, I was sleeping. Until I breathed CO2 from someone else's nose." Akashi replied in mockery, his tone was as stern as always. "Where were you? I've finished working on these files but your nose couldn't be seen anywhere."

"You could've just gone home!" Kagami shot back.

"I couldn't see you this whole day so I thought of something that unavoidable to you. It's unlikely that you would desert basketball over… me, so I waited." Akashi replied. "That aside, do you… like me?"

Kagami tensed, his cheeks reddened instantly. He looked away. Akashi's eyes were so hard to look at, especially at times like this.

"Not… 'like' as in 'love', that's for sure…" Kagami finally gave a weak reply.

"Are you, by any chance, just going for my… body?"

"N—n… Yeah." Kagami lowered his head shamefully. "Maybe. I don't know.

"Che! I lust over you, you got it!? If you're feeling so disgusted by it, then stop forcing me to see you!" Kagami snapped. "If I don't see you for a long time, I'm sure it'll be over… Just like before."

Akashi looked away and stayed silent for a long time, before looking down at Kagami once again. "It's fine with me."

"Huh?"

"I said, 'it's fine'. If you want this kind of relationship…" Akashi flushed slightly.

"Are we… Are we dating now?" Kagami said in disbelief.

"No, 'dating' doesn't sound right," Akashi mumbled. "I don't need a status for this, anyway. It's just that... you can do it with me."

Kagami gaped widely. '_Is he for real!?_'

"But in one condition, I don't want anyone except you and me to know about this, and... you have to resume your service for the Student Council. Is that clear?"

Kagami swallowed a big lump that has been pooling in his mouth. "Wait. Wait, this is too sudden."

Akashi exhaled deeply. It was hard to reason with an idiot like Kagami, anyway. He stood up and reached for the door and locked it. Before Kagami could even cope with his brain, Akashi has already closed the curtains, and the room suddenly turned dim.

Before too long, Akashi was already sitting on top of Kagami's thighs, pinning the tall man down. He looped his hands hesitantly around Kagami's neck, wary if somehow the tiger in front of him snapped and roared.

But when he saw Kagami being so docile, he relaxed and couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"W—what!?" Kagami stuttered.

"It's ironic. Now that I'm being soft, you obey me like a dog to its master. On the other hand, you bit back when I threw tantrums."

"That's—" Kagami wanted to reply back but didn't know what to say. Instead he fixed his position to a more comfortable one, and pulled Akashi's body closer to him, their chests rubbed against each other's.

"It's better like this, isn't?" Kagami whispered. He knew he was blushing and he could feel the heat that was obviously radiating from his cheeks to his ears right now, but he shamelessly ignored it. It wasn't like Akashi kept his usual cool, anyway, judging from how big his pupils have gotten be and the slight pink color on his cheeks.

When Kagami leaned in closer once again, Akashi flustered a bit and decided to close his eyes because Kagami's eyes were glinting as if those could read his mind any second. It was true what they said about humans being unpredictable when they were consumed with lust, after all, since Akashi has no idea what Kagami wanted to do any soon.

Kagami landed his lips on Akashi's for the third time of his lifetime, this time was without any struggle from the other party, nor unconsciousness. This time Akashi, with full consciousness, kissed him back; his lips opened, letting Kagami's tongue traveled into his mouth, feeling every inch of him.

"_Mn…_" Akashi let out a moan involuntary, to which he pulled out from embarrassment, but Kagami held his back firmly yet gently.

"It's… It's okay to... er—moan," Kagami whispered sheepishly.

"This is ridiculous," Akashi sighed, slightly annoyed because his body wouldn't work together with him.

"Shut up. You were the one who initiated this!"

"If you didn't violate me yesterday, it wouldn't turn this way, idiot."

"I'm not an idiot!"

Akashi sighed. "This isn't going anywhere."

He peeled himself off of Kagami's embrace and untangled his arms from Kagami's neck and stood up, to which Kagami knotted his eyebrows indignantly. "What are you doing?"

"It's getting late. We'll continue this later." Akashi answered.

''_Continue this later', he said._' Kagami blushed. '_So there will be the next time, after all._'

Without saying any more words, Akashi picked his bag from the top of the table and unlocked the door and left the room just like that. It was then Kagami realized that on each meeting, they never properly said goodbye to each other; one of them always left first, often abruptly.

He then realized how distant he and Akashi were. '_We have nothing in common… We're in different classrooms, different teams… He's a top student who is able to divide his time properly between Student Council, Basketball Club, and studies. And then there's me…_

'_Why in the world could he even think of doing this relationship without any status to tie it?_

'_Why me?_'


	5. Outside the Student Council Meetings

Ever since that day Kagami resumed his duties with the Student Council. It was rare to the point almost never for Akashi to relent on someone—and it was Kagami at that—and let him do as he pleased with the Student Council as long as he came every day afterschool.

One day when both Team Rakuzan and Team Shutoku weren't scheduled for practice, Midorima asked Akashi to play shōgi, so they stayed at the Student Council room afterschool.

"Canned red bean drink again?" Akashi started the conversation as Midorima put his drink on the corner of the table and arranged the board and the shōgi pieces. "You haven't changed one bit, Shintarō."

"I see we're still playing this even today, Akashi." Midorima replied without even a thin smile on his face. "Minus the captain and vice-captain meeting, that is."

They concentrated on playing the game for a long time, causing the clicking sound of the shōgi pieces touching the board the only sound that could be heard in the quiet room. It was Midorima who broke the silence this time.

"I heard rumors that you and Kagami are in good terms lately."

"…" Akashi stayed silent for a while, his expression was cold. "…Is that so?"

"I've never thought you're willing to cope with someone as stubborn as him."

"I'm not coping with him," Akashi replied calmly.

"…Weren't you the one who suggest Kagami's homeroom teacher to put him into the Student Council?"

Akashi stopped playing. His gaze was focused to the board before looking straight into Midorima's eyes. Then without a word, he put a piece on the board and said darkly, "I, who wins everything, am always right."

Midorima narrowed his eyes.

"There was never a single time where I said something wrong. The idea alone is laudable." Akashi continued while standing up and fixed his tie. "No one goes against me."

With that, he left the room, leaving Midorima sitting still on his chair, staring at the shōgi board and the pieces' arrangement that clearly declared his defeat.

''_I'm always right', huh…_' he whispered inwardly.

* * *

_**Extra 1:**** NG - Akashi is a Bad Actor**_

_They concentrated on playing the game for a long time, causing the clicking sound of the shōgi pieces touching the board the only sound that could be heard in the quiet room._

_"I'm not coping with him." Akashi broke the silence._

_"…"_

_"…"_

_"…Akashi, that was my part." Midorima corrected._

_"…"_

* * *

Despite rumors going here and there, Kagami and Akashi kept their secret meetings outside the Student Council activities. They always did it in Kagami's apartment, since no one lived there except Kagami himself.

Although they've been doing it for some weeks already, Kagami still couldn't bring himself to believe that he has been doing Akashi practically every day, that the bare slender figure that was moaning in front of him was really Akashi.

"_Aaah! Aaah! Hn…_" Akashi moaned as he bounced up and down, his arms were wrapped around Kagami's neck. He swallowed a lump that has been piling inside his throat and put his head on Kagami's toned shoulder as leverage.

"_Haaa…_ Damn…" Kagami panted heavily, his hands were holding Akashi's hips firmly. He needed more space to move but they were completely under the mantra of lust. They barely reached the entrance door but they were already trading intense kisses, which made it impossible to reach the bedroom.

So here they were, going for it on a sofa in the living room, with Akashi sitting on Kagami, moving his hips up and down, letting his insides getting rammed deeply by Kagami's throbbing rod.

It wasn't that he wanted to be the bottom, but when they were about to do it for the first time, Kagami practically jumped on him a little too excitedly and he didn't have enough power to hold the raging tiger. Ever since then, it was as if they automatically put themselves in their own positions.

"Shit… Akashi… I'm getting close…" Kagami whispered in his baritone voice. He leaned his head toward Akashi's neck and chest, and sucked on the surface hungrily, drawing marks on Akashi's body.

"_Mmm…_ Go ahead, Taiga… _Ah!_" Akashi's eyes widened and his grip on Kagami's back strengthened as Kagami's thrusts were getting faster and faster, running for his climax.

"Damn it—I can't hold it anymore!" Kagami groaned as he pulled Akashi's body and laid him on the sofa, and before Akashi could even complain why he pulled out, Kagami has already thrust his penis inside Akashi's twitching hole.

"Taiga—" Akashi called Kagami's name desperately. "You're wrecking me—"

"Sorry. I—I can't—_Argh!_" Kagami thrust for the last time and finally he let out his essence, burying it deep inside Akashi in a numerous of spasms. Akashi, too, when he felt Kagami's penis throbbed inside him, rubbing his sweet prostate, finally had his pleasuring orgasm.

Kagami tensed for a while, letting small squirts of cum out inside Akashi, before he finally slumped on top of Akashi's lithe body, thoroughly satisfied.

After some minutes, when the euphoric after-orgasm pleasure has started to dissipate, Akashi felt it was starting to get hard to breathe with Kagami laying on him like he was a make-shift mattress.

"Hey, wake up," Akashi tapped Kagami's sweaty back. "Taiga!"

"Hnnn… Let me sleep…" Kagami whined like a child.

"Wake up! You're still inside me! I want to take a shower!" Akashi struggled harder. This was one of many reasons why he preferred doing it in bed. Sofas were way too narrow and it made movements limited, not to mention after orgasms Kagami always slept like a hibernating bear. Usually when they did it in bed, Kagami would drag his body and slept beside him instead of on him.

"Shut up, will ya?" Kagami barely opened his eyelids. He moved groggily and turned Akashi's body and placed the redhead on top of him, and resumed his slumber.

Akashi sighed as he pulled out, and couldn't help but slip a low moan when he felt Kagami's penis slid inside him. He then sat on the sofa and watched Kagami sleeping face for a while, before finally extending his arm and grabbed Kagami's neck.

For quite a long time he remained in his position, letting his fingertips feel how the veins beneath the platinum skin throbbed constantly. When he tightened his grip on Kagami's neck, however, Kagami mumbled something incoherent.

Akashi stayed still before finally letting go of his neck. He stood up and groaned when he felt the remnants of Kagami's cum inside him slid out, rolling down his thighs.

"I've always told him to wear condoms… This idiot," Akashi whispered coldly.


	6. My First Morning with You

"Kagami-kun, you look… sparkly lately."

"HOLY—KUROKO, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO APPEAR OUT OF NOWHERE!?" Kagami screamed in panic while holding his chest to relief the shock.

"I… was here the whole time." Kuroko was starting to think this has become a routine.

They were at the changing room for Basketball Club, already finished their practice. Kagami stayed a little longer to tape his right knee which was accidentally sprained during practice.

Just when he thought he was all alone, Kuroko popped in (or not).

"Kagami-kun, you look sparkly lately."

"You don't need to repeat it," Kagami groaned. "You're like, the fifth person that told me that. Seriously, what's wrong with my face?"

"I don't know. They said Akashi-kun has finally turned back into his usual self lately, too. Does it have anything to do with you?" Kuroko put his t-shirts back into his bag.

"Er—" Kagami scratched his head, his cheeks flared slightly. "Who knows?"

"…By the way, it sure is getting hot lately, isn't it? I'm glad there will be a Summer Camp at a beach next week… Though, I'm sure the coach will give us extraneous training program…"

Kuroko was talking about the annual Summer Camp for Basketball Club, which apparently would be attended by every member of the club. It would last for 3 days and 2 nights.

'_Then on those days, me and Akashi can't… do it, huh?_' Kagami wondered. "Are we sleeping in the same room with the same team members or not?"

"I don't know." Kuroko shook his head. "Why?"

"Nah. I'm just wondering if they mix the sleeping arrangements, I don't want to end up sleeping with Murasakibara. He'll consume all the space of the room." Kagami chuckled brightly.

* * *

"You sure look out of sorts right now." Akashi broke the silence.

After he finished bandaging his knee, he headed to the Student Council room like he usually did every day lately. It almost felt like going home to Kagami. If only it was really at a house and Akashi said, "Welcome home," that would be great.

Kagami peeked from the corner of his eyes and looked at his sex partner, Akashi, who was wearing his usual poker face. Nah, dreaming about him wearing an apron and smiled so brightly like a housewife was dead impossible.

Kagami sighed heavily. "I'm looking forward to the Summer Camp but something has been bugging me lately."

Akashi stopped reading the files for a while to look at Kagami who put his head flat on the table, looking very worn out. "I thought you said you love basketball?" he resumed on his previous activity.

"Yeah, but… We can't do it there." Kagami sighed once more.

"You would be too tired to even think of doing me during the camp anyway." Akashi shrugged.

"I hope so. Aomine is so excited because there'll be lots of girls in bikinis at the beach. Maybe I can relieve myself by looking at the girls, too," Kagami sighed. "But I'm so used to see your body, so I think girls won't do me good anymore.

"Not to mention I can't do it today, too. I sprained my knee and I need it to recover before the camp." Kagami groaned.

"Then you're dismissed for today," Akashi replied coldly, much to Kagami's surprise.

"Seriously?" Kagami uttered in disbelief.

"We're not doing it today, anyway. What's the purpose of you staying here?"

"Y—you…" Kagami was still a bit taken aback. Akashi really took it seriously when he said that their relationship was just as a mere sexual relieve. Such words stung a bit, since he thought he didn't dislike Akashi anymore.

'_Stupid. That's how we are from the start, right?_' Kagami reminded himself over the bitter truth. He briefly stood up and packed his bag and left without any word. If this was what Akashi had wanted from the start, then proper greetings shouldn't have been spoken at all.

They weren't friends, because they didn't do what common friends did. They never watched films, went to karaoke, hit on girls together. They never shared what they think about that annoying teacher. They never shared their feelings.

And definitely weren't lovers.

'_And when I've thought he's being softer to me… We even often cuddle together after sex… Even that doesn't register in his heart after all, huh._' Kagami smiled thinly. He continued his way home alone. Lately he has been going home together with Akashi, despite in silence since they had nothing in common except basketball. Their times together were always awkward but Kagami knew he enjoyed having Akashi as a company, so it felt really lonely when Akashi wasn't here beside him.

* * *

When night fell, Kagami was busying himself by reading a lot of basketball magazines and books, before his doorbell rang.

The tall man knotted his eyebrows. He never had guests coming at such hours. Nevertheless, he put his magazine aside and walked to the entrance door, and widened his eyes when the man that has filling all of his mind lately was standing there.

"…Akashi?"

"Let me in."

Akashi, without even waiting for Kagami's permission, has already walked pass the doorway and put off his shoes and bag, and proceeded on walking even further, peeling off his jersey and put it on a sofa.

"W—why did you—"

"It's only your knee that's sprained, isn't? So you'll be fine if you don't move," said Akashi. He kept standing on his spot, as if waiting for something, until his eyes twitched in impatience before pulling Kagami forcefully into him.

"Are you always this slow, Taiga?" Akashi whispered as he pulled up Kagami's shirt, revealing the taller man's lines of muscles on his abdomen. When Kagami has finally topless, Akashi sat on the head of the sofa nearest to them to make his face stood almost in line with Kagami's.

Kagami was still dead frozen when Akashi pulled him into a kiss. He couldn't move a single muscle when Akashi's slender fingers traced his skin, leaving feathery touches and stirring the nerves on Kagami's chest.

It was when Akashi pulled out a bit and looked straight into Kagami's eyes, Kagami realized that this wasn't a dream. That Akashi really came to him. That maybe, just maybe, Akashi needed him as much as Kagami longed for him.

When Kagami finally found his resolve, he pulled Akashi's hips, moving the slim body closer to him. He reached for Akashi's neck, asking for more kisses which Akashi granted benignly.

Kagami started to feel dissatisfied with only kisses, so he started to pull Akashi's shirt, and ravished the redhead's skin on his neck as soon as the shirt fell to the floor. It felt as tasty as he ever knew. Tonight it tasted salty of sweat, but there was definitely a sweet flavor.

"…Did you eat something?" Kagami finally spoke as he lowered his head and licked on Akashi's nipple.

"Hm, did you taste anything?" Akashi replied, his voice husky. He hold Kagami's head, tangling his fingers between the red and black strands of Kagami's hair. "Now that you mentioned it, you smell nice…"

"I just took a bath." Kagami answered. "I knew it. You ate a popsicle, didn't you?"

"When I practiced overtime, Daiki and Satsuki came and they happened to have a few popsicles. It was really hot, so it melted too quickly. It was messy." Akashi bit his lips to hold the moan that could slip at any moment.

"I'd like to see you bathed in popsicle juice." Kagami chuckled.

"It was blue."

"It'll be more fun. I can lick you all over to see the real color of your skin," Kagami looked up to see Akashi, whose face was already flushed heavily.

"…Don't do it on the sofa again." Akashi warned.

"I know, Princess," Kagami smirked. He hold Akashi's body and carried him to the bedroom in bridal-style, to which Akashi cringed in disgust.

"Since today I was the one who came here, I'll forgive you this time."

"Yeah, yeah." Kagami absent-mindedly replied.

* * *

When they finally arrived in Kagami's bedroom, he gently put Akashi on the bed and was about to squashed Akashi's body with his own, when his knee pulsated in pain.

"Ouch!" Kagami narrowed his eyes to bear the pain. "Che, I completely forgot…"

"Lay over." Akashi said before pushing Kagami's body from on top of his body. Kagami laid over as told obediently, and sighed in pleasure when Akashi sat on top of his crotch and grinded their erections together.

"I told you, you don't need to move. I'll take care of this." Akashi whispered before planting a kiss on Kagami's forehead, to which Kagami blushed involuntary.

Akashi kept moving his hips in a very slow, frustrating movement, while he worked his mouth and tongue on licking and sucking every inch of Kagami's torso. He cupped Kagami's nipple, twisting on it playfully, while his mouth was busy creating marks on Kagami's neck.

"You always hate losing, don't you…" Kagami sneered.

"You were always the one who give me hickeys." Akashi replied. "…And on exposed areas, to top it off. Congratulations for giving me a hard time on concealing your marks, Taiga Kagami."

"Those marks scream possession. That you're mine." Kagami said clearly.

Akashi stayed still for a while, as if sinking those words inside his brain. He then scowled, "As if."

Before too long, Akashi's hands have started undoing Kagami's pants and his own and pulled down their boxers one after another, before he touched Kagami's penis and stroke it slowly, letting the obscene sound of it squishing be heard all over the bedroom.

"_Nnngh… _Akashi…" Kagami groaned in ecstasy. He knew this position was Akashi's favorite, because the redhead could look down on him, that he has the control over Kagami. Often times Akashi squeezed hard on Kagami's penis with his hand to hold him from ejaculating. It was like power play to him.

But it seemed today Akashi was in the mood to just go all the way, because he was already taking a condom from the pocket of his pants, wrapping it on Kagami's penis, and positioning himself to take in the throbbing rod inside him.

"_Aaah!_" Akashi moaned as he forced the muscles of his ass to loosen up. "_Haaa… Ah!_ Taiga, at least have some decency to—_hn!_"

"_Aaah! Aaah! Aaah!_" Akashi decided to just forget about what he was about to stay and instead rolled his hips, taking in and out Kagami's penis, feeling the sensation of getting pounded by the pulsing meat.

"Akashi… Akashi…" Kagami closed his eyes tightly. He put his hands on Akashi's hips, helping the smaller man to bounce up and down, making the impact greater. "Akashi… God, _oh…_"

"I'm… I'm coming…" Akashi moaned. His body was starting to limp so he laid himself on top of Kagami. His eyebrows twitched in lust when their nipples touched, rubbing each other.

"Damn it…" Kagami groaned. He stroke Akashi's wet bangs and kissed the lips that were red and agape. He licked the top of Akashi's mouth, grazing on the wet surface, and finally he tangled their tongues together.

Kagami couldn't take it anymore when he felt Akashi's ass tightened. He let his cum gushed into the condom, and he could feel Akashi came as he squirted his cum on top of their stomachs.

When the last spurt of cum has finally shout out, Akashi rested his body on top of Kagami's body. Gently, Kagami placed his hand on Akashi's head and stroke his head affectionately.

Akashi enjoyed every bit of Kagami's strokes on his head, and he felt his eyelids getting heavier and heavier to stay open, before finally giving in to the comfort of sleep.

* * *

It was the sound of a knife cutting on a chopping block that awoke Akashi. He slowly opened his eyes, getting used to the brightness of the room, before finally reminded himself that he wasn't at his own house.

'_Ah. It's Taiga's…_' Akashi murmured to himself. He let himself sit on the bed for a few moment to completely wake himself up, and finally roamed around the bedroom to look for his clothes.

There was none.

Instead, there was a pair of white t-shirt and black training pants on the end table with a note on it that read, 'I laundered your clothes. Help yourself'.

Kagami smiled to himself as he beat a few eggs to make sunny side ups. He didn't even realize he was humming to himself. After all, this was the first time Akashi overslept and didn't go home after sex. Usually he left immediately after shower, despite how rough their sex was.

'_It's Saturday, after all._' Kagami beamed happily. He was putting the eggs, bacons, and sausages neatly on the plates when his bedroom door opened and appeared Akashi.

Kagami swore if he wasn't holding a frying pan, he would've run toward Akashi and gave him a dandy hug.

It was Akashi, alright. Inside his t-shirt that was too big on him to the point the sleeves that were one fourth his arms ended up being half of Akashi's arms. Not to mention how baggy the training pants on him were.

Kagami chuckled brightly. "You look cute."

"Do I look like someone who enjoys being called 'cute'?" Akashi scoffed.

"That was a compliment." Kagami shrugged. He put the frying pan back onto the stove and brought the plates together and put those onto the dining table.

"Here, eat your share," Kagami gestured to the other plate that contained a sunny side up egg, a sausage, and bacon.

Akashi looked hesitated a bit but in the end he sat beside Kagami and looked at Kagami's plate.

"Five eggs, three sausages, and six bacons?" Akashi asked, his eyes cringed as if he was looking at a bunch of corpses.

"I need my nutrition." Kagami replied shamelessly. "Unless you want more?"

"No, thanks," Akashi looked back to his own plate and started cutting up the eggs.

"It's rare for you to stay here until morning," Kagami started. "Not that I dislike it. It's the complete opposite, to be frank. It was always a bit lonely when I woke up alone."

"I wasn't planning on staying overnight, either," Akashi replied as he started to eat. "I don't know. I just slept."

Kagami exhaled. "You know… I… I'm fine with you… living with me."

"Why would I? That's stupid," Akashi rejected him flatly.

'_Che. This man really doesn't hold back his horses._' Kagami groaned inwardly. Most of the times Kagami just let Akashi's mean words pass, but there are some times when his words really stung.

"I'm taking a shower. Thanks for the meal," Akashi said before standing up.

"You haven't even finished—"

"I need to be at school later today." Akashi cut him off. "Just put my clothes somewhere near the bathroom."


	7. Kagami's Missing

"Eat peach at the beach!"

"Shut up, Izuki."

Team Seirin was left behind and just arrived at the beach they booked for 3 days for their Summer Camp, because Kagami's shoes were destroyed and he had to buy a new pair of shoes and it wasn't easy because his shoe size was way too big than common Japanese's.

When they finally arrived at the villa, the room assignment has been decided so they were grouping around a piece of paper that decided their fate for 3 days.

"Please not Murasakibara, please not Murasakibara, please not Murasakibara…" Kagami jinxed.

"Ah, if it isn't that idiot," the baritone voice of Midorima broke Kagami's prayers. "I know that my luck percentage today is the worst, but I've to let you know that you'll be sleeping in the same room with me… and Murasakibara."

Kagami froze.

The end.

'_I'll never be able to stretch my legs with these giants stuffed in a small room…_' Kagami cried.

"Today's lucky item is a bejeweled suit case so I'm putting it in our room, too," Midorima continued to add the burden on Kagami's heart.

"Whatever. I'm gonna sleep in the air," Kagami wiped his tears away.

* * *

"Alright, guys! Since it's already 1AM, we have no choice but to call it a day and start our training first thing in the morning," Aida said after blowing his whistle to silence the ruckus at the dining room. "Dismissed!"

When they finally had their free time before going to sleep, the boys were scattered around the dining room and living room. Some playing poker cards, some playing games, some doing dirty talk, and some decided to practice even in the middle of the night.

Kagami just caught a glimpse of Akashi when the redhead was talking with Aida and Momoi, presumably about the training routine, but Akashi heeded no attention to Kagami at all. Not even a single glance, which made Kagami's brow twitched in annoyance and disappointment.

As much as Kagami hated to admit, he knew that Akashi was indeed, stayed true to his words when he told him to keep their relationship secret. Akashi didn't even show a little bit of discomfort even though they did it all night yesterday.

'_Does his body even know what being tired mean?_' Kagami wondered. He decided shrug it off and returned to his room as soon as he found himself yawning.

'_I'm nothing to him, anyway._'

* * *

_"I don't need a status for this."_

* * *

_"I don't want anyone except you and me to know about this."_

* * *

_"You know… I… I'm fine with you… living with me."_

_"Why would I? That's stupid."_

* * *

"Ugh." Kagami groaned as he opened the door to the room and found Murasakibara already fast asleep, with bags of snacks all around him on the bed. Kagami scratched his head as he took the bed beside Murasakibara's and laid himself on the soft bed.

* * *

Kagami opened his dry eyes groggily.

'_I can't sleep,_' Kagami grumbled. He looked around the room. It seemed like Midorima has already returned to the room and now was sleeping on the bed beside his, and so did Murasakibara. Kagami tried to close his eyes, forcing himself to get into the dreamland, but to no avail.

So he stood up and got out of the room, yawning all the way through the corridor, before finding a blonde figure sleeping on the sofa in the living room.

"Ah, so Alex is here…" Kagami mumbled to himself. He walked absent-mindedly toward the kitchen to the refrigerator and took a glass of cold water, before choking himself with the water.

He stomped his way back to the living room.

"**ALEX! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?**"

"Ah… Ah, Tiger…" Alex murmured, half-dreaming. "I called you… Said you're here…"

"What do you want!?" Kagami gritted his teeth. "You can't just get in here as you please! This is not my apartment!"

"Geez," Alex rubbed her eyes. "I know. That's why I'm taking you out. I've prepared a special training to improve your legs' endurance level. Your coach is fine by herself, but I've known you since you were a kid. I know how your body works best."

"But… everyone is asleep!" Kagami replied.

"Nah, just leave a note saying you're practicing separately with me." Alex sat up and picked a random crumpled piece of paper on the coffee table in front of the sofa, and wrote a note with a pen on the table.

"'Going to practice with Alex. Won't laze around. Kagami.' Done," Alex smiled proudly to herself. "Let's go!"

* * *

When morning came, everyone has already gathered on the beach and Momoi was checking if everyone was present, until Kagami's name was mentioned and no one replied.

_"Kagami-kun?"_

_"He's not here?"_

_"Did that punk chicken out and ran away!?"_

Akashi glanced around and it was true that Kagami wasn't present. He stayed still and waited for someone to call Kagami's cellphone. Soon Aida whipped out her cellphone and attempted to call Kagami, only to lower her cellphone and looked more confused.

"He didn't pick up."

"Strange..." Kuroko appeared as if from thin air. "Kagami-kun isn't the type to avoid trainings, no matter how hard those are."

"Midorin, Mukkun! Did you see him when you wake up this morning?" Momoi asked.

"No, his bed was empty." Midorima answered while fixing his glasses.

"Maaah, that brat might be somewhere, it's not like he's murdered or something," Aomine yawned lazily. "Are going to start the practice or not?"

"You're right," Aida nodded. "If he doesn't come until today's training is over, we'll look for him—"

"…No." Akashi cut her off. "Until he's here, we won't continue the training."

"But, Akashi!" Aomine grunted.

"Go look for him. Now." Akashi ordered coldly.

"AKASHI!" the other members from Team Rakuzan grew agitated. "There are a lot of us and we can't halt the training over a single member!"

"If he's not found until the sun sets, I will be the one who face the school board and extend the Summer Camp by a day." Akashi continued, his face serious. "I will take full responsibility."

The next sight that everyone saw froze them ultimately, their eyes widened comically in pure fear.

There, Akashi, the man who knew nothing but victories, the man who regarded others no more than himself, widened his eyes eerily and smiled.

"Find him now or I'll kill every one of you."

* * *

"Crap." Kagami groaned as he tried to catch his breath.

He was lying on top of a wooden floor in the villa that Alex somehow managed to rent. The villa apparently was far, far from the beach: On top of the mountain of the island, to be exact. Kagami wondered if everyone was worried, but Alex kept saying that a piece of note was more than enough to ensure that he was still alive.

'_Ugh. You said that but we left in the middle of the night and in secret, to top it off…_' Kagami closed his eyes and let himself cool by the waves of wind that swept his sweat away. '_And why in the world no one has called me? It's been a day already._'

"Probably they've been treating you like a supporting character," Alex piped in as if she could read Kagami's mind.

"No way. Not with my height," Kagami rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, tomorrow is the last day of the Summer Camp, isn't it? You should go back soon," said Alex while throwing a towel on top of Kagami's face.

"Yeah, I better off now…" Kagami sighed tiredly as he stood up and stretched his body. "You're still here?"

"Hn, I don't know. The old man next door promised me to taste the most delicious tea in this area," Alex snickered. "By the way, good work."

"Thanks." Kagami smiled. He gave his neck and face a last swipe with the towel before putting it back on the table where Alex seated herself on.

"See you later." Kagami said goodbye, waving his hand.

* * *

When Kagami arrived back at the beach, he couldn't help but to drag his way because his feet felt like it could become mush at any second. Alex really didn't hold back.

When he finally could see the villa, he saw Kise and Aomine talking together animatedly, before those two caught the sight of him and ran toward him hurriedly.

"Hey, Idiot! You should go see Akashicchi!" Kise said, his expression looked like a mix of confusion and disbelief, although he was clearly relieved that Kagami was okay.

"Huh? Why should I?" replied Kagami. He blushed slightly. Did Kise somehow know about his whimsical relationship with Akashi?

"If only you saw!" Aomine grunted in annoyance. "He literally acted like his only child is missing and ordered everyone to look for ya."

"Huuuh? But he could've just phoned me!" Kagami's cheeks grew even redder. Akashi was looking for him!?

"Your cell was at your room all along, stupid." Aomine rolled his eyes. "He was really agitated, that Akashi. He even said, 'Find him now or I'll kill every one of you'."

Kagami startled. It took him a few moments to sink the surprising fact that Akashi looked for him. That he needed his presence. That...

...okay, stop zoning out too much.

"I'll... I'll go see him," if Kagami's cheeks could get any redder, he swore it would. Sheepishly he scratched his head and looked at Aomine and Kise who were already widening their eyes.

"You fucking serious, Man?" Aomine's eyes glinted curiously. "Him, of all people?"

"Ugh." Kagami tensed, before roaring loud, "Shaddup, will ya!? Anyway, gotta go now or it'll be my head on the chopping block!" Kagami ran off.

"Kagamicchi, his room is on the left!" Kise called when Kagami was running to the right. When Kagami turned around embarrassedly, he added, "Your Juliet is on the second floor, in the furthest room!"

"He's not my Juliet!" Kagami took off.

Kise laughed out loud. "Hahahahaha! Aaah, I'm going to get killed soon."

* * *

Kagami stopped in front of the door that led to Akashi's room. His head was filled completely with Akashi, he couldn't even complain about how privileged Akashi was to get his own room while he has to squeeze with the giant Murasakibara, Midorima, and the latter's fucking giant suit case.

'_It's just Akashi, what am I so flustered about?_' Kagami bit his lips. Trembling, he slowly reached for the door knob and opened the door.

Inside the spacious room that has wide, full-length windows which allowed the dim orange color of the sunset to sink in, was Seijuro Akashi, the ever-supreme Student Council President. He was standing behind the windows, his back facing Kagami. Somehow Kagami felt that the redhead knew he would come to him.

"...I don't remember letting anyone go somewhere else to have a special training with his old teacher from Los Angeles." Akashi's voice was grim.

"How could I know if you don't say, 'Stay with me,' to me?" Kagami took the risky way to tease Akashi, his teeth were showing beneath the mischievous grin.

There was a long, deafening silence before Akashi curled his hand into a fist. "...me."

"Huh?" Kagami knotted his eyebrows, couldn't quite catch it.

"...Stay with me... Don't go."

Kagami couldn't believe his own ears.

'_Did he just say it?_

'_Did he really?_'

He shifted his head to see the face behind those petite shoulders, but he couldn't see what kind of expression Akashi was making. Was it full of sadness? Sorrow? Irritation?

He tried to make guesses in his mind but he really couldn't be sure with mere guesses, so he gathered his courage and walked slowly toward Akashi, the man he was having a physical relationship with.

When he looked down to Akashi's back, he realized how frail and lithe the redhead was compared to his bulky physique. Despite of his figure, the man was one of the most committed, responsible, and strong-willed people he had ever known. Despite being petite, he could stand equally on the same ground with those who were way taller than him, even having those who used to look down on him, view him with respect.

Probably this strong personality was what attracted him the most, beside the beautiful face and those sparkling heterochromatic eyes.

Consumed with these feelings that kept stirring inside his heart, Kagami felt his body moving by itself, and hugged the man from behind.

"I'm sorry," Kagami whispered as he kissed Akashi's neck, his eyebrows knotted in guilt. "Did you wait for me?"

Akashi didn't answer, however he pulled his hands and touched Kagami's arms that were wrapping him into an embrace. His pale, slim fingers traced lines on Kagami's skin, leaving ghostly touches on the rust-colored surface.

When Akashi finally turned around, Kagami could see those scarlet and golden orbs glinting, the colors subtly gradating with the warm, orange color of the sunset. The taller man could see how those strands of hair fluttered gracefully as his fingers tangled between them. When he leaned in to touch Akashi's lips, the latter didn't resist at all, instead pulling him closer, as if encouraging him.

Kagami licked on the rows of Akashi's teeth, before the redhead finally opened his mouth and tangled their tongues together. Akashi's tongue remained passive as Kagami's own licked on top of Akashi's mouth, feeling the rough and sleek surface.

Akashi could feel Kagami's quickened breath on his skin and those strong arms caging him into a hug. He slowly opened his eyes and found that face with those eyes that always frowned when he talked to him, now closing in ecstasy. It made him want to possess this man and make him his.


	8. I Love You

Akashi slowly opened his eyes. He felt like there was something very heavy on top of his body, pressing his rib cages with his lungs together. When he finally came to it, he realized that it wasn't just his imagination. There really was something on top of him.

More like, someone.

"Taiga, wake up…" Akashi managed to say a sentence despite his very raspy voice. "Taiga."

The taller man didn't move an inch; instead he mumbled some incoherent words to himself and continued sleeping. Akashi tried to push him away but Kagami's bulky arms were wrapping him tightly, it was impossible to get out of his embrace.

Akashi sighed, giving up. He tucked his head under Kagami's neck because that was the only place that allowed him to breathe under the enormous size of Kagami's body. His mind was empty until it was filled with the memories from yesterday.

* * *

_After Kagami practically ravished him by kisses, the taller man started to take off Akashi's clothes until he stopped and sighed tiredly._

_"Aaaah, I knew it, I can't do this…" Kagami ended up leaning on Akashi's body, and slept._

**_Slept._**

'_I don't know what his teacher made him to do for his training, but…_' Akashi knotted his eyebrows, slightly annoyed. '_That was so brave of him, kissing me like a hungry wolf and stopped half-way in such a disrespectful manner._'

* * *

Akashi looked up and watched as Kagami snored so peacefully. He didn't say a word for a few seconds, before finally giving up on waiting for Kagami to wake up, and resumed his sleep as well.

* * *

A few weeks later, when classes resumed, Kagami was walking through the hallway, yawning, when his home room teacher called from behind.

Kagami just frowned, slightly annoyed because he just wanted to go back to his classroom and sleep until the lunch break ended. Nevertheless he gave in and followed his home room teacher into the faculty office.

"I see you've been working very hard on your duties for the Student Council, from now on, you don't need to work for the Student Council anymore," the home room teacher smiled while fixing his glasses. "Akashi-kun took the effort to come to school today even though he's in suspension just to give your report. That kid never settles for less—"

"Wait, what? Suspension?" Kagami's jaw dropped.

"Ah, you haven't heard yet?" the homeroom teacher widened his eyes in slight surprise. "I thought everyone from the Basketball Club knows… Don't you know that he forced an extension for you guys' Summer Camp? He added extra 2 days without prior notice. The teachers were in a bit uproar."

"Extension?" Kagami echoed. Now that he heard it, he did realize that the Summer Camp was extended for unknown reason, though no one seemed surprise and they acted as if nothing happened and no one said anything, so Kagami stayed silent and assumed that while he was gone, something was happened. "…Why would he do such a thing?"

"Well, on the sudden meeting hold soon after the Summer Camp, he said it was for the teams' sake because you guys need to practice more for the upcoming Winter Cup, but his irresponsible action angered many teachers and they decided to put him in suspension for 3 days.

"Such a shame for Akashi-kun... And to think he's a top student who never slacks off when it comes to attendance—Huh?

"…Kagami-kun?" the home room teacher looked around for Kagami, but the man couldn't be seen anywhere nearby.

* * *

'_THAT IDIOT, AKASHI!_' Kagami stomped off through the hallway angrily. He opened the door that led to his classroom and ran toward Kuroko who was sitting calmly while eating his sandwich, before grabbing his head under his big hand.

"KUROOOKOOO! Don't act stupid!" Kagami roared.

"…It hurts, Kagami-kun," Kuroko stopped munching on his food and looked up, Kagami's angry eyes glared at him as if throwing daggers.

"You know that brat Akashi is in suspension, don't you!? Why don't you tell anything!?"

"…How did you know about that?"

"How I found out about it doesn't matter here!" Kagami kept roaring out loud. "I heard he extended the Summer Camp because we needed more practice, but that's not it, is it!? It has something to do with me missing for 2 days with Alex, right!?"

"Akashi-kun ordered us to stay silent to keep you from snapping, and I highly respect him, but… since you've already known…" Kuroko replied calmly. "You know, when you were missing, he was really agitated to the point he insisted on everyone looking for you instead of practicing and decided to extend the training to fill the time to look for you."

Kagami hated to admit it, but he knew his cheeks were heating. He slowly loosened his grip on Kuroko's head and scratched his head sheepishly. It wouldn't exaggerate to say that pride and happiness filled Kagami's head to the brim now. He felt he could fly, knowing that Akashi went to that extent for him.

"Er… Um…" Kagami looked away. "Er… My bad, Kuroko. Guess I—I'm gonna skip the afternoon classes."

"…Do you want to check on Akashi-kun?"

"NO!" Kagami quickly denied. "I—I wanna go buy burgers and go to the arcade!" he stuttered while rushing to his desk which was right behind Kuroko's and started packing his bag.

"But Kagami-kun, you don't know Akashi-kun's address, do you?"

"**LIKE I CARE! AND DIDN'T I SAY I'M NOT GOING THERE!?**" Kagami flushed even more. He clumsily stuffed everything into his bag and zipped up to set everything up, before finally mumbling to Kuroko, "…W—well, it doesn't hurt to know, right? Who knows if I end up passing his house…"

Kuroko smiled. He tore a piece of paper and wrote Akashi's address on it, before extending his arm to give it to Kagami, and said, "Kagami-kun is so easy to read."

"Damn you and your 'people observing' hobby, Kuroko!" Kagami snatched the paper angrily. "I'll get to you tomorrow!"

* * *

Kagami gaped as he stopped in front of a really big, Japanese-style wooden gate. He turned his eyes down to read the paper with Akashi's address which Kuroko gave to him.

'_No… This is the right address… Moreover…_' Kagami looked at the gate again, and read a furnished wooden plate on the left side of the gate, which clearly read 'Akashi'.

"Guh…" Kagami wiped the sweat that has streamed down his neck nervously. Never had he thought that the redhead would live in such a traditional residence.

He looked around, and no matter how hard he squint his eyes, it was as if he couldn't find an end of the stacks of wooden fences that guarded the house. Thinking that he had no choice but to go further since he already took the trouble to come here, he braved himself and pressed the bell button.

He swore the sound of the bell was like a death call to him.

Kagami even considered leaving soon, but luckily—or rather, unluckily—the gate opened, revealing a young woman dressed in traditional kimono.

"May I help you, Sir?"

'_Sir?_' Kagami scoffed. But he soon returned to reality and started to sweat again. "Er—I want to see Akashi…" he answered sheepishly, before realizing that the household's surname was Akashi, so just saying that he wanted to meet Akashi was pointless.

"Seijūrō… A—Akashi… I mean…"

"I see…" the young woman narrowed her eyes. "Have you already called for an appointment beforehand, Sir?"

"N—no," Kagami shook his head. '_APPOINTMENT!? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS FAMILY!?_'

"Then I am afraid I cannot let you in, Sir…" the young woman lowered her head. "It is mandatory for visitors to—"

"Who's there? I told you to make me a tea, and yet—" the cold, medium-pitched voice that somehow Kagami has been missing all day was heard from across him, deep inside the wide Japanese-style house with neat garden with a small pond and bonsai trees.

"Akashi…" Kagami sighed in relief as the slender figure whose skin he knew should be marred with kiss-marks he made, appeared from inside the house. He could see Akashi's eyes twitched for a brief second before he composed himself.

"What are you doing here?" Akashi walked closer.

"The teacher said you're on suspension…" Kagami answered. He tried to fight the urge to embrace Akashi's body deep inside his arms.

He never knew how much he missed the redhead.

"What are you doing here?" Akashi repeated, his tone flat.

"I don't know…" Kagami answered truthfully. "I just… wanted to see you."

Akashi stared at him for a long time before he reached for Kagami's hand and pulled him into the house wordlessly. Kagami kept silent as he wondered what was inside the President's mind. That face was unreadable, but the hasty movement and how loud the stomping sound of his slender feet on the wooden floor told him that Akashi was anything but relaxed.

Suddenly Akashi slid open a door without a second thought, dragged Kagami in with him and closed the door harshly, before pinning the taller man with his own body and landed his lips on the Kagami's.

Kagami stayed silent and docile as he let the lithe man dominate him, something he granted every time. Sometimes he thought that the crave of respect Akashi has wasn't just a part of his personality, but something caused by a strong desire to be noticed, to be treated the same as everybody else…

…to be loved.

But that was just his thinking, anyway. Because those eyes always glinted in supremacy so naturally, as if he was born with it.

When Akashi pulled out, they were already panting harshly. Kagami tried to focus on those brilliant eyes, and couldn't help but notice that Akashi was flushing.

"…Don't say such shameful thing… in front of anyone but me alone…" Akashi whispered, his voice husky.

"Which part?"

"…" Akashi looked away. "…That… you wanted to see me…"

Kagami sighed as he hugged Akashi tightly. "You don't want me to announce to the world that I love you?"

Akashi's eyes widened in surprise.

Kagami grinned as he felt that the body inside his arms tensed.

"Do I have to repeat it once more?" Kagami asked, though to him it sounded like he was talking to himself.

"I love you…

"I love you, Akashi."


	9. The Emperor's Answer

Akashi tightened his grip on Kagami's chest. His pale, thin fingers touched the fabric of Kagami's off-white shirt, and the tips of his fingers could feel the taller's man heartbeat. It was so loud he figured he could hear it in a further distance.

Never in his life had he had anyone confess to him. Normally people would be too scared to befriend him, let alone get near. Furthermore, he has always been too focused on his studies and basketball to even care about finding someone to be with, unlike other teenagers his age who regarded having friends as a crucial thing.

* * *

_I can stand by myself. I am more than capable to overcome everything that gets in my way._

_I am always right. Flaw is the only thing I disregard._

_I am supreme._

**_I am the law._**

* * *

But despite of that, somehow Kagami found a way to puzzle his mind. This was the first time he didn't know what to do, what to say. Thus, as much as he loathed not being able to speak coherently, he stayed silent, waiting for the taller man to say something, anything. The redhead didn't even know how humans would react when other said that they love them.

"Er—" Kagami blushed furiously because unexpectedly, Akashi remained stiff inside his arms instead of punching him in the face, kicking his balls, and said, 'Go die.' He stayed stiff as if his muscles decided to die on his watch. Deciding that this would last forever if none of them strike a conversation, Kagami started, "So… are you gonna accept or… refuse?"

Akashi, too, wondered why it was so hard to give an answer. Should Kagami confessed to him months ago, before they didn't know each other, it was obvious that he would say with a pan-face, that Kagami should get his head checked or kill himself.

But the man realized that he needed Kagami's presence by his side, in some ways. He made assumption that it would be because he has gotten too used of Kagami being with him all the time, that when he wasn't there, he felt as if something was lost.

The pair of those beautiful, glistening heterochromatic eyes stared hollowly into the thin air. "…If… I said no, what would you do?" Akashi finally opened his thin lips.

"Er—I don't know…"

"…Would you leave me?" Akashi threw out another question before Kagami could even answer him properly.

Kagami's stupid grin suddenly faded away. "I… I guess I would draw a line between us? No one can really stay close to someone they can't have, right?"

Akashi looked up, staring at Kagami's eyes intently. His eyes looked deep into those dark, ruby eyes. "…What do you mean?"

"When you want something, but you can't have it, but you have to see it every day, it must've hurt, right?" Kagami answered. He looked down to Akashi and thought that he and the petite man looked like a father and his son, with his son asking questions without giving his father a time to think.

"If I wanted a thing, I would definitely get it," Akashi replied coldly.

"...But what I want is _you,_" Kagami said, his face was red and he could feel his cheeks heating. "You're not basketball. I can't have you with just me trying to win you; you have to accept me, too."

Akashi remained silent once more.

Kagami somehow believed that Akashi—in his own way—loved him, too, and to be truthful, he wasn't as nervous to the point of failing on breathing like he had thought he would.

However, he felt like he skipped a heartbeat when Akashi's hold on his body loosened and the petite figure withdrew from him.

The next sentence threw his hope right out of the window.

"Go home," Akashi whispered, his expression unreadable. "…And don't come here without my consent anymore."

Kagami startled. "Akashi?"

"After all, I don't want to be chained to someone." Akashi looked at him; his face didn't show a single trace of hesitation. "If you don't want to see me anymore, that's fine with me. Your service with the Student Council is over, anyway."

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

Kagami sighed as he dragged his feet begrudgingly to the school. He felt like staying home, hiding deep inside all of the blankets he own and hibernate, if possible.

He realized that he probably was being overly optimistic back then. He should've control himself more and instead stomp on the seed of his love toward Akashi before it could even bloom.

"Damn, that shorty bastard…" Kagami growled. "Damn…"

"Damn it…" Kagami lowered his head. "I wanna hug him…"


	10. Under the Snow

**:: SOME MONTHS LATER**

It has been months since the incident after the Summer Break and Japan has finally met its winter. The whole area was already covered in snow, from people's rooftops, trees, even the roads, something that could be considered rare, considering the fact that Tokyo didn't really live up its winter.

The boy whose straight hair was of alice blue color walked silently through the empty and dim-lit hallway. His pale arm reached for the door handle of his classroom, and he slid open the door, letting the faint, screeching sound of the door sliding open be heard through the hallway, echoing in the process.

Usually he arrived earlier than everybody else and let himself get carried away by the books he brought along, but lately there would be someone else who, in his normal days, wouldn't be bothered enough to wake up early.

"You're early today, too, Kagami-kun," Kuroko waved his hand as a greeting and closed the door. The other party remained stiffed as a rock, and Kuroko didn't really expect a pleasant reply from him, either, so he walked closer and sit on his desk, which was right in front of the tall boy.

"You've been like this ever since you visited Akashi-kun's house," Kuroko trailed off while opening his white, rectangular bag with pale blue lining, and took out a book. This time was a novel he bought from a nearby bookstore across the school. He opened the book to where he stopped last night, and continued reading.

"…Have I told you?" there was a faint reply, which was barely above a whisper, from Kagami. The tall boy unwillingly opened his eyes, showing the exhausted eyes, those maroon colored orbs have lost its flickering shine. "Akashi, he…

"Ever since that time, I just… don't wanna see him anymore." Kagami continued; his voice hoarse. He blinked his eyes for a few times before sitting straight from his sleeping position, and rubbed his eyes wearily.

"It didn't go well?" Kuroko asked. He knew it was a rhetorical question since Kagami's condition spoke louder than the boy's own lips.

He couldn't help but feel guilty that he was the one who told Kagami to go and pay a visit for the Student Council President, that he even let slip of the thought that the two would be together just fine, that despite the two's differences, they would make it out somehow.

"…I'm sorry, Kagami-kun…" Kuroko apologized.

Kuroko hoped that Kagami would blame him, because he realized that it was his fault that Kagami became this way. The usually energetic and optimistic boy suddenly turned cold and loner. It would be better if Kagami got angry, but…

"What nonsense are you spurting?" there was heard a chuckle from behind of him.

"It was my fault," Kagami continued. He leaned forward and ruffled Kuroko's head with his hands; his long fingers tangled between those soft strands of hair. "I should've known better. It was beyond possibility that we stayed for that long. Hoping for more would be greedy.

"And it stings that he doesn't seem to be affected at all by this," Kagami forced himself to draw a sheepish grin on his face. "…Makes me look like a fool."

* * *

Today, as usual, Kagami went for practice with his team. He took off his black sling bag and put it on one of the metal benches in the locker room. Absent-mindedly he opened his locker and took out a black, sleeveless t-shirt, his spare clothes for practices.

When he closed the door, he heard the sound of the door opening.

Lazily he turned his back and found someone he wouldn't have expected would come into Team Seirin's locker room.

"…Tatsuya," Kagami posed a thin smile.

The old friend of Kagami's, Tatsuya Himuro, just drew a gentle smile in reply as he closed the door and let himself sit on the cold bench. He looked up at Kagami with what seemed like a concerned face and said, "When the tiger suddenly lost its roar and it lasts for months, everyone would be surprised, don't you think?"

Kagami grinned dismissively. "Quit it, Tatsuya," he said, as he zipped open his uniform and peeled it off.

"It's unusual to see you so lifeless," Himuro pushed on despite Kagami's words.

"I'm just a bit off-pace," Kagami replied.

Himuro chuckled lightly. "But you know, girls apparently find your change of attitude quite endearing. Though I think you're not interested in dating any," he said as he looked blankly to Kagami who was wearing his practice clothes.

"Nah, I've got one in mind," Kagami shot back a short reply.

Himuro's eyes widened in surprise. "So our Taiga whose eyes are almost only on basketball likes someone now?"

Kagami hoped he would blush and get angry like usual when Kuroko teased him about Akashi, but now the only thing he could muster was a bitter smile. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Himuro catching a glimpse of his worried expression, so he quickly widened his smile.

"But that person just brushed me off like a dust…" Kagami whispered faintly.

Himuro's smile slowly dissipated into a frown. He tried to find something to cheer his old friend up, but Kagami's pained expression just brought his plan down the hill.

But he tried, anyway, as he thought this deafening silence would hurt Kagami more.

"…How about a date?" Himuro smiled genuinely. "It doesn't matter whether it would work out or not, but it doesn't hurt to try, right? Being down for a long time like this wouldn't be good for your health, Taiga."

Kagami pondered for a while. While he didn't feel like going out with some girl, he realized that going over the regret of separating with Akashi wouldn't get him anywhere—rather, brought him down, so he slowly nodded his head.

"Cheer up!" Himuro stood up and patted Kagami's shoulder gently. "How about meeting this girl I know first after your practice? She has club activities today, too."

"Yeah," Kagami replied shortly. "Thanks, Tatsuya."

* * *

When he and Himuro got out of the locker room together, there were already students from the Basketball Club spread all around the court; most of them were still wearing their uniforms.

"Coach suddenly decided for us to play a game with Team Rakuzan!" suddenly Koganei piped in from beside Kagami and tapped his shoulder in panic. "I mean, it's his team!"

Kagami could feel a bead of sweat slithering down from his temples, and what he feared so much has finally come. It looked like it was inexpedient of him to think that running away from the heterochromatic-eyed boy would last forever. They, after all, were both from Basketball Club, thus games with other teams, including Team Rakuzan, would happen sooner or later.

His eyes searched for the slender, pale figure of Akashi's, the one he has been avoiding yet craving for since the last time he saw him. It was only months, but it felt like forever to him. Never he had thought before that he could miss someone this much, it actually affected his life and turned it 180 degrees.

And there he was, a bit unnoticeable between those tall boys from his own team. His height was one flaw as a basketball player, but indeed, he exuded an enormous amount of charm that made everyone near him respected him without even noting his lack of height.

Kagami sighed wretchedly. '_You still look as menacing as ever. Looks like… the one who's got affected by this, after all, it's only me, huh? Look at you and your ever-so-perfect eyes…_'

"Sorry, but," Kagami called Koganei. "Pass it to Coach that I won't be playing today,"

Koganei widened his eyes comically. "E—eh? But why? And you've changed already!"

"Sorry, I don't feel like playing with them. Tell her I won't ditch training, I'll just train by myself." Kagami replied. If he didn't go now, sooner or later Akashi would notice him, with his tall body and striking hair color.

* * *

On the other side of the court, stood the forceful members of Team Rakuzan. All of its members except Nebuya, have already changed into their regular practice clothes.

"Whoa, I thought we'll be facing Team Seirin's infamous ace?" said Nebuya, Team Rakuzan's Center, didn't even realize that he was the only one least ready for the practice. "What a drag, he looks like a dog with its tail between its legs."

Akashi was crossing his arms on his chest with his jersey spread over his shoulders and back, his sharp eyes watched as Kagami jogged toward the exit door of the court. His face remained stoic as he lowered his face.

"Silence, Eikichi," Akashi reprimanded the glutton curtly. "Do not shame our team's reputation any further by mocking other team's member when you still haven't even change your uniform."

"Ugh," Nebuya grunted, feeling embarrassed. "It's okay; I just got back from lunch at the cafeteria. We'll definitely win; they're easy as flies, anyway," he mumbled as he walked toward the locker room.

When the other members scattered away from him, busy with their own activities, Akashi remained quiescent in his position. He didn't even realize when he subconsciously narrowed his eyes and tightened the grip on his own arms.

'_Until when are you going to run away from me?_

'_Taiga…_'

* * *

Kagami closed the door of the gymnasium tight and leaned his back on the cold surface of the metal door. His eyes looked blankly to his own shoes, his mind wandered far, far away from the real world.

Akashi was there. He was just a few meters from him. He could just open the door and go back into the court, and scream on top of his lungs, confess to him as many times as he could until his feelings reach Akashi's heart.

If Akashi's face wasn't that cold, if only those eyes showed a tiny, tiny bit of loneliness—the need of his presence, Kagami wouldn't be like this. Despite the trained, well-built muscles, and great height of his physique, Kagami was someone who was too gentle for his own good.

After staying silent for a long time, Kagami finally stood straight and walked wearily. He looked up into the sky, watching in silence as drops and drops of pure white snow fell from the sky, until someone's cold fingers got a hold of his own warm ones.

Kagami turned his back, and found the figure he has been avoiding like a virus, and at the same time, has been missing like a lover. Someone that could turn his sanity completely, someone who could make his heart jump like a child, make him lost his breath, make him…

Kagami didn't realize he loved this boy_ this_ much ever before in his whole life.

"…Akashi…" Kagami bit his lips in pain. He stood so tall he couldn't see Akashi's face from behind those scarlet, smooth bangs. What kind of face was he making? Did he miss him, after all?

The taller boy could feel that the other's grip on his fingers tightened, and he watched as those thin lips moved as if about to say something, but nothing came out. Instead the redhead ended up closing his lips tight and frowned.

"…

"…You messed up with my pace… again," Akashi finally said something. It was then he looked up and Kagami could see, those narrowed eyes flickered under the creased eyebrows, and his expression looked like he was in anger.

"Until when… are you going to mess with my life? Until when are you satisfied?"

Kagami turned his face away, unable to stand Akashi's face. Why was he looking at him as if accusing him of something? What did he do wrong?

"…Let's get inside, you'll catch cold," Kagami pretended to ignore Akashi's words.

Akashi gritted his teeth when Kagami pulled his arm to bring him back inside. The redhead resisted and grabbed the taller boy's black t-shirt, almost desperately, and when his power couldn't overcome the latter one's, he finally opened his mouth and called Kagami's name.

"Taiga, listen to me!"

"**What do you want to say!?**" Kagami shouted back angrily.

Kagami's face shifted into a very painful expression, his eyebrows joined into a frown, and his eyes looked watery. He tried to hold back everything as hard as he could. Not seeing his loved one for months and suddenly having him right before his eyes was too overwhelming to him.

"I love you! I love you very much! Don't you know how frustrating it was for me to be without you, without seeing or touching you? And there you were in the court with your poker face!

"…It's so painful…" Kagami raised his hand and wiped the tears that barely reached the waterline of his eyes.

Kagami thought Akashi would remain frigid as he did when he first confessed to him. He thought the redhead would step on his hopes without a second thought, crushing his dreams right before his eyes, but when those slender arms reached for him and circled his body, sending warmth to his cold heart, he felt like he was dreaming.

"…Akashi?"

Kagami watched as Akashi pulled the hand that Kagami used to wipe his tears away, and put it before his pale, thin lips, and kissed the knuckles of his hand repeatedly. The kisses were feathery, they didn't last long, but they sure sent serenity through his heart, as if it sank into his blood vessels and the warmth just swarm all over his body. Never in his life had he thought it would be possible for someone as cold and distant as Akashi, to give him the warmth during his coldest day, like a house to a weary homeless.

Before Kagami could even feel a slightest bit of coldness after his earlier kisses, Akashi has already landed his hand on Kagami's shoulder and pulled him down, and he had to stand on his tiptoes for his lips to reach the tall boy's forehead.

His lips shifted down in between Kagami's thick eyebrows, and it kept getting lower as it scraped through the boy's bridge of nose, still sending sparks all over Kagami's body, until it finally reached his own lips.

As if they were made to be one, their lips joined perfectly, with each filling the other's like pieces of puzzles.

"…I need you, Taiga…

"Stay by my side."

* * *

_**Beta Reading**__ - ManniaOnna11OtakuHpFan_


	11. Melting Warmth

Akashi let go of his tender hold on Kagami's shoulders as he slowly turned back on standing on his whole feet. He ignored the snow that has already formed on his silky scarlet locks and narrow shoulders. The coldness felt like burning, sinking right into his white skin, but he insisted on looking straight into those dim ruby orbs of Kagami's eyes, as if trying to let the latter know about something he couldn't say out loud.

It has returned.

The light, warming feeling he felt every time Kagami was beside him.

When he was alone by himself, with no one around him to hold on to, the piercing coldness came to him in almost an immediate moment like a flash. Before he started spending most of his time with Kagami, he used to embrace that coldness and became the coldness itself, but it changed slowly but sure overtime, and before he knew it, the gap between him and the coldness has already become so wide. He has never found the coldness this tormenting before he met Kagami.

He understood now. Right at this very second, when he already has someone he could always come back to, someone like a home to his forlorn heart; like a warm, flickering bale fire; he understood that there existed a feeling this soothing. Now that he has gotten the sweet taste of it, the feeling of loneliness hurt him like never before.

Akashi smiled to himself when he realized what that meant. What Kagami meant when he said he loved him. What everyone around him made such a big deal of. What everybody else was fighting for.

He could hear it. The sound of Kagami, with his heart holding a bucketful of hope, knocking the door of his heart, as if asking for him to grant the same love as the one he has already offered to him. He watched as those eyes glistened in tears.

'_I can hear you._'

* * *

_His cautious hands were trembling, suspicious. His arm reaching the cold, round door knob that was made of pure gold. He was about to show someone else the weaknesses he has been hiding to himself for the longest time._

_"Can I trust you?"_

_There was a definite reply from behind the dark brown wooden door. "Believe in me!_

_"From now until the end,_

_"I'll send it to you, what you're looking for…_

_"All your hesitation will melt away!_

_"So stay with me…_

_'Seijūrō."_

_Scared, he kept circling his fingers around the cold door knob that has started to grow warm from his radiating body heat. He leaned on the wooden door, the smooth, scarlet strands of his hair scraping on the smooth wooden surface. He was still pondering whether he should take the leap of faith, but there was a faint voice inside him that encouraged him to open the door, saying..._

_'Go on, take a chance._

_'Give your heart to him.'_

* * *

"...I love you," Akashi finally braved himself and said the chaste words.

He felt it. The cold and cautious personality he has been using as a mask to conceal his weakness from anybody else, the belief that winners were granted everything and losers were denied everything, the need of staying on top… He felt the mask dissolving, exposing his pure, unprotected self that were so fragile, so easy to break.

It was a really foolish and senseless decision, that himself who hasn't met Kagami would surely cringe on in disgust. But because he could hear Kagami calling for him—his voice sharp and clear, and because the faint voice telling him to brave it all and do so, he took that laudable move anyway.

Kagami could easily step on his exposed weaknesses and destroy him, but instead the taller boy reached out his arms and pulled him into a warming, home-like embrace.

He could hear the clear sound of Kagami crying on his shoulder. He felt Kagami's strong arms trembling.

'_So warm…_' Akashi closed his eyes, making his sense of touch even more sensitive, as he raised his pale, cold arms and circled Kagami's back, accommodating the tiger's warm and broad back underneath his touch.

* * *

"Did I just take a blow straight in my face and broke my eyes?" whispered Kotarō, Team Rakuzan's Small Forward. Before long, he widened his eyes in wild surprise as he felt someone stepped right on his foot. "Ow, who stepped on my foot!?"

"Shut up, idiot. I don't care that you're not my underclassman nor that we're going to play a game later. When I say shut up, you shut up!" Hyūga said menacingly as his hand landed a hard tackle on Kotarō's head.

Everyone from Team Rakuzan and Team Seirin and Himuro, were squeezing in very uncomfortably behind the metal gymnasium door that felt like a thin piece of paper with such great force. At first it was Koganei who were asked by his team members to call Kagami, that it was a very funny joke to skip on training when he was the one to arrive first on the court, then Team Rakuzan started to get agitated as well when their captain didn't return after a short, "I'm taking a fresh air," notice, then everyone who saw a stupid-looking big lump of Koganei and Team Rakuzan on the door came after.

"They were… kissing, right?" asked Kiyoshi, despite the clear display right in front of them. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously before continuing, "And it was actually Akashi who kissed him first."

"Kiss like a bliss!" Izuki piped in.

"Shut up, Izuki."

* * *

When Kagami has calmed down, he slowly loosened his embrace on Akashi's body, and let the redhead wiped the remaining tears on his face with his pale and long fingers. Akashi, too, was feeling so warm and content before he saw Kagami's face turned into an expression as if he just saw a video of a newborn baby being cut with a chainsaw alive.

The Emperor turned his back and on that exact moment, the poor metal piece of a door of the gymnasium couldn't bear the weight of everyone squeezing behind it, and decided to fall ceremoniously with a loud thud, before everyone behind it spread all over the broken door on the floor.

Akashi's face suddenly turned dark, his eyes glinting.

'_**Oh, shit. Oh, shit, oh, shit, oh shit,**_' everyone has started to cry as the mighty President of Student Council walked slowly but sure toward them; the sound of snow being pressed on with his feet made the atmosphere even more eerie. They wanted to run away, but everyone was tangled one with another, and in the end they looked like a vibrating big lump of humans.

"All of you…" Akashi slithered menacingly. He didn't even hold back the killing aura that was creeping like scary reaching hands.

"I'll gouge your eyes out, one by one…"

Akashi barely reached 175 cm, but right now he looked like a monster with the size of Tokyo Sky Tree, and those eyes have never been this frightening ever before. Their streaming tears flowed out faster when Akashi pulled his hands and pressed on his knuckles, the clicking sound sounded like their death call.

'_**KAGAMI, PLEASE SAVE OUR LIVES!**_'


	12. First Day

The boy, whose straight, silky-smooth hair was of red color, opened his heavy eyes slowly and felt a considerably heavy weight on his ribs.

He looked down and saw the long, muscly tanned arm of his lover crossing on his body. He pulled the unmoving arm lower, down around his hips to at least make him breathe easier.

The heterochromatic-eyed boy turned his back and found the sleeping face of his lover, his eyelids shut tight and his mouth opened so wide that Akashi wondered how it was even possible that there wasn't single saliva dropping.

Akashi's face remained tepid as he reached out his arm and touched the warm skin of Kagami's face. He watched as his pale skin contrasted Kagami's tanned one. Slowly he shifted his fingers and moved aside the sleeping tiger's raven bangs to get a better view of his lover's face.

It was only yesterday when he and Kagami finally became lovers. He finally realized that the feelings he has for Kagami was 'love'.

Soon after that dramatic incident, despite wanting to spend the rest of the day with Kagami, he, as the President of Student Council, had to report the accident that broke the gymnasium door and arranged a make-up practice for the one that was cancelled because some members strained their bodies during the fall of the gymnasium door.

Just by remembering the chaotic day made his head ache so hard, so he decided to put the matter aside and turned his attention back to Kagami.

Akashi was still watching his lover sleep until Kagami woke up due to his hand tickling Kagami's face.

"...Nn," Kagami mumbled, still half-asleep. He grabbed Akashi's pale hand and placed it aside to stop the itching. "You're not sleeping?"

"Taiga, it's already morning..." Akashi smiled as Kagami pulled his body into an embrace.

"But it's Sunday…" Kagami mumbled. He leaned his sleepy face on the crown of Akashi's head, getting comfortable at the tickling sensation on his skin, before his nostril flared responsively when his nose caught the fresh shampoo scent from Akashi's scarlet hair. The tiger blinked in curiosity as he further sniffed the scent, liking it.

Akashi knotted his eyebrows, confused at what suddenly made Kagami excited, but decided to remain silent. He figured it probably has something to do with his head, since Kagami was eagerly sniffing on it. It reminded Akashi of a dog with its newly-found bone.

When Kagami didn't look like he was going to stop soon, Akashi nudged on Kagami's chest slightly to tell him that his sniffing his head was starting to get annoying. Being as rebellious as their first meeting, instead of heeding the Emperor's command, Kagami pushed Akashi's slim body, pinning him on the bed, as he rose from his sleeping position and suppress his lover's body under his skin.

'_Looks like a part of my head turned his switch on…_' Akashi sighed in defeat as he looked into Kagami's face, his expression was no different from a hungry tiger's, except the visible rosy blush on his cheeks.

Kagami grinned mischievously. Without a word he leaned in and landed a morning kiss on Akashi's lips, his mouth devouring the other's pale one. It was impossible for someone's lips to taste so sweet in the morning, but Kagami thought Akashi's tasted like a sweet pumpkin-flavored candy cane.

He licked on Akashi's teeth, feeling the smooth and slippery rows of the redhead's perfect-white teeth. When he felt like he has got his share on Akashi's teeth, his tongue traveled deeper into his lover's mouth, licking on the rough surface of the roof, then tangled itself with Akashi's tongue.

Kagami smiled in satisfaction when he heard a slight moan slipping out of Akashi's mouth. Feeling braver, the tiger touched the smooth skin on Akashi's torso, before rubbing his rough fingertips on Akashi's nipple.

"_Ngh!_" Akashi let out a stiffened moan. It was starting to get difficult to breathe, with Kagami's lips on his own which made him unable to breathe through his mouth. It wasn't helping that his throbbing heart beat faster and faster every second.

When Kagami pulled out of the continuous kiss, Akashi was already a panting mess, his eyes droopy. When Kagami saw the mighty Emperor, the one that everyone respected and the one with his ever-sharp eyes, who was now lying under his skin, with his lips plumped red and glistened with saliva from the long kiss, face flushed with sultry expression that looked as if he whispered, 'Do me'; it made his heart churn and his 'little boy' down there twitched. If he didn't care about Akashi at all, he would've just jumped on him and do him to his heart's content, but since the boy looked so frail with his slim and petite figure and smooth skin that looked so white like a snow, almost translucent, he controlled himself as hard as he could.

Since Kagami didn't know whether Akashi found his face arousing or not, and he doubt that the redhead would, he decided to spark Akashi's excitement more by dragging his hand lower, feeling as it passed through the rows of ribcages, down to his navel, before stopping right above Akashi's crotch, barely brushing his smooth pubic hairs.

"We haven't done it for so long, so I'm going soft on you right now…" Kagami whispered as he let out a small chuckle. As much as he wanted to see Akashi's face, he felt like he should make Akashi feel good, too, so he leaned in, reaching the crane of Akashi's neck, and licked on the smooth patch of skin before scraping it with his teeth, softly and teasingly.

"Unless you did this with someone else other than me…" Kagami's face suddenly darkened. After all, it was Akashi who first came up with the idea, and it only made it worse when Kagami remembered that they barely knew each other at that time.

Did that mean anyone is fine with him?

Then again, why did he even have that crazy idea in the first place?

Kagami's mind has started to be filled with insecurities when Akashi touched the back of his head and stroke it gently. The touch calmed Kagami for a while, but what made him sure that Akashi indeed loved him was when the redhead whispered.

"This is my first time letting someone see my weaknesses, so you better stop asking the obvious," Akashi's voice was definite and clear.

Kagami smiled to himself. He didn't look like it, but inside, he was screaming in joy.

Akashi let out a gasp when Kagami finally decided to give him the best pleasure, and gave him a slight press on his hardened cock, which sent him right to euphoria.

"_Haaangh!_" the Emperor moaned louder when Kagami's rough fingertips rubbed the glistening and wet head of Akashi's cock, coaxing it slowly as more and more opaque white essence came from inside the cock.

When Kagami's hand traveled lower, down to the redhead's pale cheeks of his buttock, without neglecting the warm and throbbing testicles by giving it a hard rub, Akashi bit his reddening lips in anticipation.

The mischievous and teasing hand of the tiger widened the crook between Akashi's butt cheeks, and his middle finger slithered its way into the tight, pulsating hole.

"Don't put it in..._ Ah! _Taiga!" Akashi squirmed, his eyes started to get damp of tears, as he tried to make that persistent intruder out of his body.

But the taller boy kept him in place as he sucked on the skin of Akashi's neck, decorating the pale skin with red marks that claimed this supreme Emperor his.

"Calm down," Kagami pulled out of his sucking and biting, and looked at Akashi's face affectionately. "I'm preparing you so it won't hurt..." he continued as he stroke Akashi's wet soft hair and kissed his eyelids to calm him down.

Slowly but surely, because of Kagami's sweet nothings, Akashi's body stopped to be tense. It was then Kagami inserted the second digit as gently as he could, so Akashi would only feel the pain as slight as possible.

Kagami wondered how it was possible for Akashi to tighten his hole to the point inserting two fingers fit like a glove, when they only did it last night.

'_...And we did it like, three times?_' Kagami said inwardly to himself. He focused again on the reality and turned his sight on the petite boy under him.

The sultry, will-breaking sight of Akashi's aroused face surely was extremely hypnotizing and it almost broke Kagami's endurance.

'_Ah... I knew it,_' Kagami sighed gratefully that he finally had this boy he loved so much answered his call.

'_I love him too much..._' Kagami lowered his head and met his lips with Akashi's, sealing it into a tender kiss.

"Taiga..." Akashi mumbled between the kiss. When Kagami pulled out unwillingly to let him talk, Akashi looked up and whispered, "It's okay... You can... put it in me."

Kagami sighed in relief because any longer than this, his lower region would probably explode in frustration. He spread Akashi's legs while still planting kisses after kisses on Akashi's lips.

He breathed in anticipation as he held his throbbing cock and aimed it for Akashi's puckering hole.

When Akashi felt the hot and slippery head of Kagami's cock touching the mouth of his hole, he knew that Kagami, for the umpteenth time, forgot to put on a condom.

'_This idiot..._' Akashi frowned in annoyance despite his flushing cheeks that didn't match the menacing expression.

"_Aaah,_ Akashi... I love you..." Kagami mumbled in ecstasy as he kept pushing in slowly.

Akashi exhaled and closed his eyes as he tried to loosen his hole to accommodate his lover's which admittedly was of bigger size than ordinary.

'_I guess it's fine... like this..._' Akashi thought to himself, deciding to give in to his demanding lover.

His breath hitched and his toes curled without his consent when Kagami has finally went all the way in.

"_Nnnh!_" Akashi couldn't stifle his moan when Kagami pulled out and suddenly pushed back in.

"_Ah! Ah! Aaah! _T—Taiga, wait! _Ngh!_" Akashi moaned and moaned, in rhythm with Kagami's thrusts.

"S—sorry, I... can't hold it anymore..." Kagami gritted his teeth as he kept rocking his hips.

Knowing that resisting would only make him exhausted before even reaching the climax, Akashi grabbed Kagami's broad and slippery back for leverage, and kept moaning, feeling as his hole clamped tightly on the throbbing cock that kept ramming in and out.

When he felt like coming, Kagami let go of his arms and pulled his legs even wider, and pushed his hips deeper, as if trying to reach more and more into the redhead's insides. He kept moaning Akashi's name like a mantra, his hips moving desperately.

"_Haaah! Aaah! Aaah!_" Akashi cried loudly. He grabbed the bed sheet to keep him from moving too much due to Kagami's erratic ramming. He felt his heart beating faster, and his toes curling. The need to moan louder became unbearable, until his body jolted as he released strings of white essence from his cock.

Akashi's body was still twitching weakly when Kagami finally pushed the hardest and came inside him, planting his seeds inside the hot hole that sucked in his semen greedily.

Kagami was still inside Akashi when he leaned in and kissed Akashi's lips lovingly. When he finally was pulling out slowly, Akashi slipped out a moan accidentally to which Kagami chuckled.

"You're so sensitive…" Kagami grinned widely.

"Shut up—_Nn!_" Akashi's words got cut off by his own moan as Kagami's cock got pulled out with an indecent pop, and the remnant of his semen leaked out of the puckering hole.

* * *

_**Beta Reading** - Black Maya_

* * *

_**Author's Note** - Hello! Here is the long-awaited smut. HAHAHAHAHA. I dislike writing porn, honestly. But I love reading porn stories so I know that 80% of you clicked this story because this is rated 'M', right!? Because I do! DON'T LIE!_

_Anyway, I haven't typed a single character for the next chapter so probably the next chapter will take longer than this one (this is considered long, too). I'M STUCK. Help._

_Anyway, anyway, I asked for your favorite pairings and to be honest... I LOVE CRACK PAIRING AOMINE/KAGAMI, TOO! Basically my pairings are the obvious ones (like Murasakibara/Himuro, Midorima/Takao, etc.), EVERYONE/KUROKO, AND EVERYONE/AKASHI. But when it comes to Akashi and Kuroko, Akashi tops. I can even say yes to Papa/Akashi. LOL. No, seriously. But since I'm used to write Shizuo/Izaya from DRRR!, Kagami/Akashi is the only pairing in KuroBasu with similar personalities._

_BUT MAYBE I'LL WRITE AOKAGA IN THE FUTURE! WHO KNOWS!?_

_Okay, abrupt stop._


	13. Getting Domestic

As much as Akashi hated skipping classes for trivial reasons, his body betrayed him when he felt a soaring pain from the muscles of his rear, through his hips, across his back. He couldn't even make it out of his lover's bed, to which he had to force himself to ignore Kagami's obvious stifled snort.

"You'd better take off that disgusting expression before I take the nearest sharp object and stab your limbs, Taiga," Akashi mustered all of his remaining voice which has already been dried up because all of the moans he let out during their time making love.

"My bad," Kagami inhaled and focused with all his might to take his mind away, far from the sight of Akashi's sad state. Instead of feeling dominant with how the mighty and supreme President could take an extreme U-turn and waned into a disheveled mess—with his pale body decorated with possessive kiss marks, and white, gooey substance that lingered all over his inner thighs, which made the sight looked even more lewd than the tiger could ever imagined—he felt his love for Akashi mount up even more.

"Do you want some more water?" Kagami leaned in and kissed Akashi's forehead. "Ah… And about school—"

"**School,**" Akashi's eyes twitched incisively. "Taiga, I've been telling you to stop doing this during Sunday, because once you started, you wouldn't stop until you're satisfied—which should take around three rounds."

'_For someone who moaned so much yesterday, he talks a lot,'_ Kagami whispered to himself as it was impossible for him to say it out loud with the Emperor's piercing heterochromatic eyes that were staring at him as if he could grate his neck with a dull and rusty knife.

"We've talked about this already, and I just called your homeroom teacher. He said your attendance is perfect—minus your detention last time—and _humans __get sick,_" Kagami stepped out of the bed and walked to the kitchen to take more water since Akashi's raspy voice was too hilarious to hear. It seemed as if his menacing face and his duck-like voice didn't match to each other.

"Do you want bacon strips, too?" Kagami's voice was heard from the kitchen.

"Eating bacon strips as breakfast would only increase your body fat index instead of nurturing your muscles. I'm starting to wonder whether you truly are a basketball player, Taiga…" Akashi rolled his eyes as he put a pillow neatly and tucked himself onto it into a more comfortable position. Perhaps Kagami was true; he needed a rest once in a while.

Kagami scoffed as he took out a pack of bacon strips from the refrigerator despite Akashi's lecture. As he tore off the plastic wrap with his fingers, he shouted back, "And what do you eat for breakfast, my Lord?"

"A slice of raw salmon, miso soup, boiled tofu, seasonal vegetables, and a cup of rice," Akashi answered in detail. "If there were more exhausting activities coming up, I would drink a bottle of fresh milk."

'_Probably when I was lying on my deathbed by 60, he would still be going in and out of a nightclub on daily basis…_' Kagami's lips curved down into an ailing frown. Nevertheless, being obstinate like he has ever been, his hands didn't stop putting layer after layer of bacon strips onto the frying pan.

"…So you're not having any breakfast?" Kagami mumbled. He hoped Akashi couldn't hear it but the Emperor's sense of hearing was too sharp to let it pass.

"You made me skip today's classes, and now you're making me skip breakfast, too?" Akashi asked, his eyes narrowed.

Kagami felt imaginary tears falling down through his cheeks. "Got it."

Kagami knew that getting into a romantic relationship with Akashi wouldn't be a silky-smooth road. After all, their personalities contrasted each other, which resulted in them bickering to each other so often, like cats and dogs. He was the spontaneous type, someone who liked getting into the spotlight for being cool, the one who could show-off his talent with a grin on his face, but who was soft-hearted on the inside. Akashi, on the other hand, preferred the silent and efficient way of doing things instead of making a ruckus out of it just to make other people gape in awe. His rather self-centered attitude also made him unable to care for others more than 'necessary'.

One thing they had in common was, indeed, their stubbornness.

Blending these two opposite poles of personality wasn't an easy task and it needed time. Both sides should try to alleviate their stubbornness and be lenient to the other's needs. Just like how Kagami tried to befriend Akashi's sharp tongue and Akashi to Kagami's disorganized lifestyle.

'_But I have to admit; sometimes he's just too mean…_' Kagami crooned to himself as his hand turned the stove's switch off and put the cooked bacon strips onto a plate. He walked into his bedroom and smiled happily with a slight blush decorating his cheeks when he saw his lover's lean body snuggling comfortably in his bed.

'_I feel like we're domestic already,_' Kagami's lips turned into a stupid grin.

"Hey… Sorry, but you have to eat these for now. I'll go buy fishes and vegetables later, okay?" Kagami asked apologetically as he climbed into the bed and sat beside Akashi.

Akashi exhaled, finally giving in. He looked at the pieces of meat on the plate and almost cringed thinking how much saturated fat those bacon strips contained, but when he remembered how Kagami cared enough to cook for him, he lowered his head to hide his blushing cheeks and whispered, "…Thank you."

"…

"Akashi." Kagami called.

"What?"

"Can we do it again?"

"…Die."

* * *

Some days later, all members of Generation of Miracles, except their supreme leader, were stuffing themselves in a rather uncomfortable position behind a door that led to the Student Council room, where Kagami and Akashi were.

"I still can't believe they're an item…" Kise mumbled before he cringed in pain when Aomine's forehead hit his jaw. "Ouch, Aomine-cchi, that hurt!"

"Sssh, so noisy, Kise." Aomine ignored the handsome model's whining and narrowed his eyes to get a better look despite the thread-thin space opened between the doors.

But he could see with his indigo eyes that Akashi was sitting on his usual chair behind the long table in the middle of the room, while Kagami was standing—in what seemed like an apprehensive gesture—near the windows which were completely covered in a dark grey curtain that flowed through the wall, the ends touching the floor.

"Ne, ne, they're not talking at all!" Momoi whined impatiently.

It was all over the Basketball Club that Kagami and Akashi have been going out for at least a week—despite Kuroko's claim that they should've been going out for _at least _months. It convinced them even more when they remembered how agitated Akashi was when Kagami went missing during the Summer Camp, and to top it off, Nebuya's rant about how mad Akashi was when he bad-mouthed Kagami.

Despite the urge to tell everyone outside the Basketball Club about this, they were already silenced by Akashi's death glare which did more harm than a threat.

* * *

"Um, Akashi," Kagami finally broke the deafening silence. He turned his broad back to see his lover leaning on the chair comfortably; his lean hands were busy writing and turning pages of the thick files on his lap.

"…You know, winter break is coming up soon, so…" Kagami scratched the back of his head, tangling his fingers between the strands of his hair. He peeked under his long eyelashes toward Akashi's side profile sheepishly.

"…You want a date? With me?" he finally asked, despite his weak voice that was barely above a whisper.

* * *

Aomine scoffed uncontrollably, to which Midorima gave a sharp stab on his hips to silence him. As Aomine wrapped his hips while biting his lips silently to bear the soaring pain, Midorima fixed his glasses without saying a word and continued spying on the new couple.

* * *

Akashi closed the files on his laps and put them neatly on the table in front of him, and closed the lid of his pen silently.

"Fine," he answered curtly.

Kagami's heart was filled with excitement and relief. His previously anxious face turned happy in mere seconds. He nearly skipped his way when he went toward Akashi and squatted behind the redhead so he could see Akashi's handsome face straightly.

"Then, how about Disneyland!" Kagami suggested joyfully, acting like a child who finally was given his long-wanted toys.

"If that's what you want," Akashi exhaled, relenting.

* * *

"Holy…" Kise widened his eyes in surprise. "THAT AKASHI. RELENTING. TO SOMEONE. This must be a dream."

"…I'm hungry…" Murasakibara piped in as he looked into the empty pack of potato chips in a wrenching—somewhat lazy—expression as if he just lost his only child.

"Akashi-kun has changed, hasn't he?" Kuroko smiled fondly. He kept watching as Akashi pushed Kagami's face away since his face was disturbingly close.

"Whoa, they really look like lovebirds…" Aomine gaped, still couldn't believe it despite his hunch saying that they were lovers way before the kissing incident some days ago. "And look at him, if it was me, he would've killed me before I could even say a word."

"Ne, ne, Tetsu-kuuun," Momoi smiled widely as a crazy idea just popped inside her head. "How about we stalk them while we have our own date?"

"Satsuki, you wanna get killed by them?" Aomine grunted over the dangerous suggestion.

"It's a good idea," Midorima nodded in agreement as he fixed his glasses for the umpteenth time.

"Che—Midorima, not you, too!" Aomine growled angrily. Somehow he was a bit more sentiment to Midorima than usual. Most likely he wouldn't have cared enough about Midorima if the superstitious boy didn't stab his hips so hardly before.

"Actually, I'm curious, too!" Kise grinned mischievously. "Maybe they'll do that cheesy kiss during the firework!"

"Right! We can go together!" Momoi got more excited.

Aomine exhaled, giving up. He rubbed the temples of his head with his fingers to get rid of the throbbing headache. This would be troublesome…"

* * *

_**Beta Reading** - Black Maya_

* * *

_**Author's Note** – Hellooo! It's really been a while! Like, a month, maybe? It took so long for me to write this and my beta reader was kind of busy, too, sooo… yeah. But finally the newest chapter is here! I hope you like them being very domestic… because I do! And do you know that Akashi is very mother-like annoying when it comes to his team's well-being? Like their daily intakes and basketball techniques, etc.? It's so hilarious, I can't._

_Alsooo, I already have an idea for the upcoming fan fictiooon! /Claps loudly. Please open my profile page and see the 'Poll' thing under my username to vote for which story you would like to read next!_


End file.
